Autumn Leaves
by Asteria Ouranos
Summary: [AU] [OOC] Semua dimulai sejak minggu ketiga di musim gugur tahun lalu. Di antara daun-daun yang melayang-layang, aku menemukannya. Menemukan dia yang tak terlupakan. /"Mau lihat kembang api bersama?"\ Chapter 10 is up! [sasusakusai]
1. Chapter 1: Umbrella

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

**o** _n_ e

.**u **_m_ b **r** _e_ l **l** _a_.

Shikamaru menguap bosan dan aku mendengus menyaksikan perdebatan Naruto dan Kiba tentang sesuatu yang—menurutku—tidak penting sembari berjalan tiga langkah di depanku dan Shikamaru. Kami sedang berjalan menuju halte bus yang berjarak 500 meter dari sekolah kami setelah mengikuti klub sepak bola. Aku mengeratkan syal ungu tua yang melilit leherku dan menyumpal telingaku dengan _earphone_ yang sudah tersambung dengan iPod. Suara Naruto dan Kiba yang nyaring, benar-benar membuat telinga sakit.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Shikamaru berdecak sebal. Naruto dan Kiba sekarang berdebat tentang _dia-lebih-cantik_. Aku bertanya-tanya; siapa yang dimaksud Naruto dan Kiba. Lantas, aku mengangkat kepalaku dari iPod dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan Kiba yang kini berjalan di sampingku. Arah mata mereka menuju halte bus yang jaraknya kini tak sampai 50 meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Dan aku melihat. Di sana. Di halte bus, dua orang gadis tengah duduk sembari berbincang. Dan sialnya, salah satunya menarik atensiku.

Aku mengingat; hari ini aku memakai _sweater _hitam dan syal ungu yang ibuku rajut sebagai hadiah di musim gugur, sarapan dengan menu yang biasa kumakan, berangkat sekolah diantar _aniki_, mendapatkan nilai A di ujian fisikaku, menghadiri klub sepak bola dan berlatih. Aku pikir tidak ada yang spesial, karena aku selalu melakukan hal-hal itu setiap hari (kecuali memakai _sweater _hitam dan syal ungu yang ibuku rajut sendiri). Secara berulang-ulang. Jadi, mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan sosok yang langsung menarik atensiku?

Dia memakai seragam sekolah menengah umum yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolahku (aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria). Ketika menuju halte, aku akan melewati sekolahnya. Irisnya berwarna hijau cemerlang dengan hidung kecil dan bibir tipis. Ia memiliki rambut merah muda yang ia ikat dengan pita biru muda. Dan aku mengerti apa arti dari pita biru muda itu; ia telah memiliki kekasih. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah kecewa.

Aku tahu tradisi itu. Tradisi yang selalu dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis di sekolah menengah umum Konoha Gakuen yang cukup konyol. Mereka akan memakai pita berwarna merah setelah menyatakan perasaan pada laki-laki yang mereka suka dan sedang menunggu jawaban, sementara yang memiliki kekasih akan memakai pita berwarna biru muda.

"Shikamaruuu!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika suara nyaring seorang gadis tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Aku menyesal melepaskan _earphone_-ku dari telinga. Kemudian, aku mendengar Kiba mengumpat kepada Shikamaru, "sial! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita, jika kau punya kenalan gadis cantik?!"

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata favoritnya, "ini Yamanaka Ino, tetanggaku." Shikamaru menunjuk gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan malas.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar kearah kami, "Yamanaka Ino. _Yoroshiku_!" Aku, Naruto, dan Kiba membalas dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

Aku menunggu-nunggu Shikamaru mengenalkan si Rambut Gulali.

"Dan ini Haruno Sakura, teman Ino," jeda, Shikamaru menguap, "temanku juga." Lanjutnya. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

Haruno Sakura? Sakura di musim semi. Nama itu cocok sekali dengannya.

"Hallo, Sakura-_chan_! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" si Naruto langsung menjawab dengan semangat. Tidak lupa dengan cengiran lima jarinya. _Tsk!_

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu, Shikamaru? Kita bisa pulang bersama!"

"_Tsk_, merepotkan." Shikamaru melirik Yamanaka Ino dengan malas. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mengikik senang.

Kata kakekku, walaupun aku ini pendiam, aku adalah pengamat yang baik; aku cukup yakin, Yamanaka Ino menyukai Shikamaru. Terlihat jelas dari tatapannya dan cara berbicaranya dengan Shikamaru. Tapi setahuku Shikamaru _naksir_ kakaknya Gaara.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, bus pun datang. Kami semua segera memasuki bus tersebut. Dan Naruto benar-benar mencuri kesempatan dengan duduk di samping Sakura. Sementara si Yamanaka sudah menempel dengan Shikamaru yang langsung tertidur. _Tsk_!

Besoknya, Kiba berusaha mendapatkan nomor Yamanaka dari Shikamaru. Ia membujuk dengan berbagai macam cara; mulai dari traktir _yakiniku_ selama tiga hari sampai berjanji akan membantunya mendekati Temari, kakak Gaara. Dan bukannya nomor ponsel Yamanaka yang ia dapatkan, Kiba malah mendapatkan _trademark_ Shikamaru dan tertidurnya laki-laki itu. Di sampingku Naruto mencibir sambil menyalin tugas kimiaku.

…

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru pergi karaoke bersama teman sekelas kami sebagai perayaan ulang tahun Idate. Tadi pun aku dipaksa ikut, tapi malas sekali. Sejak bertemu si Rambut Gulali—yang sialnya ia telah memiliki kekasih—_mood_-ku tidak terlalu bagus. Aku memang tertarik padanya, sial!

Gadis itu manis (iya, iya, yang kumaksud di sini adalah Haruno Sakura), rambutnya unik, dan matanya menyejukkan. Bayangannya yang tersenyum masih menempel di otakku. Aku bahkan dapat mengingat dengan jelas _freckles _di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja hatiku berdebar-debar ketika mataku menangkap sosoknya yang berdiri seorang diri di halte bus. Masih dengan pita biru yang mengikat rambut merah mudanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Tak sabar untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Uchiha-_san_?" ia mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel _flip_ merahnya, "hai." Ia tersenyum.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk singkat. Gugup sebenarnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan dapat mencairkan suasana seperti Naruto. Aku apatis. Dan aku yakin Sakura pun cukup malu untuk memulai suatu percakapan denganku. Terlebih kita baru kenal kemarin sore.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Beberapa daun yang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan ikut terbawa. Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat Sakura yang merapatkan jaket putihnya. Aku pun mengeratkan syal ungu tuaku.

Kemudian, berangsur-angsur awan kelabu datang. Mendung menghiasi kanvas alam. Aku tebak sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dari ekor mataku lagi, aku melihat Sakura menarik ritsleting tasnya yang dipenuhi _strap_ berbandul kepala boneka beruang. Lalu, ia menarik keluar sebuah payung lipat berwarna kuning.

"Hujan sepertinya akan turun."

Aku terkesiap ketika suaranya menusuk gendang telingaku. Aku meliriknya dan mendapatinya tengah tersenyum kepadaku, "ya." Aku bingung merespon seperti apa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan halte. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memerhatikan si pengendara motor yang mengenakan _helm_ putih. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam Sakura. Namun, atensiku langsung beralih ketika gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi duduk sampingku berdiri. Aku memerhatikannya yang berjalan ke si pengendara motor.

Sakura berbicara sesuatu dengan si pengendara motor yang telah melepas _helm_-nya. Dari percakapan yang samar terdengar, aku tahu bahwa lelaki berkulit pucat itu adalah kekasih Sakura. Aku mendengus. Ia tak lebih tampan dariku.

Kemudian, aku melihat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang hendak ia lakukan dengan berjalan ke sini, sementara—aku yakin—kekasihnya datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Ambillah. Aku yakin kau tak membawa payung."

Ia menarik tangan kananku dan meletakan payung lipat kuningnya di atas telapak tanganku. Setelahnya, ia melesat pergi bersama kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang tergores manis di wajahnya. Dan aku hanya bisa tergeming seperti orang bodoh.

…

Aku menggenggam payung lipat berwarna kuning ini dengan erat. Hari ini aku membolos pelajaran terakhir; mata pelajaran sejarah dengan Sarutobi-_sensei_ sebagai gurunya, demi berdiri menyandar di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Aku yakin besok Iruka-_sensei_—guru konseling—akan memanggilku dan menceramahiku hingga berjam-jam. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku dapat mengembalikan payung ini kepada Sakura.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Berbondong-bondong murid Konoha Gakuen melewati gerbang sekolah mereka. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi ini memang sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan; sebagian besar siswi Konoha Gakuen melirikku yang bersandar di dinding gerbang Konoha Gakuen, dan setelahnya mereka merona ataupun berbisik-bisik dengan teman mereka.

"Dan ia memberikanku lukisan wajahku yang ia buat sendiri."

Aku mengenal suara ini. Walaupun, aku baru mendengarnya sejak dua hari lalu. Dan aku melihatnya yang berjalan bersama dua orang gadis. Bersama Yamanaka dan entah siapa. Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan gadis bersurai indigo pendek yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Sakura. Tapi siapa? Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia menunduk.

"Sai romantis sekali. Aku iri padamu, _Forehead_. Shikamaru tak kunjung peka dengan perasaanku."

"A-aku turut ber-berbahagia untukmu, Sa-Sakura-_chan._"

"Terima kasih, teman-te— Uchiha-_san?_"

Ia melihatku; ia menyebut namaku dengan penuh keterkejutan dan aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku yang semula bersandar pada dinding gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang berjalan di sebalah kirinya, ternyata adalah—

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hinata?"

—seseorang yang sangat ingin kuhindari saat ini.

...

A/N: Salam kenal. Author newbie yang perlu banyak bimbingan. Sila beri kritik dan saran ^^/


	2. Chapter 2: A Conversation With Her

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

**t **_w _o

.**c **_o _n **v **_e_ r** s **_a_ t** i **_o_ n.

Setelah mengembalikan payung kuningnya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang ehm-_gentelmen_, dengan menemani Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya hingga pamannya datang menjemput. Yamanaka dan Hinata telah pergi lima menit yang lalu.

"Jangan permainkan perasaan seseorang hanya karena kau ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat—setelah sejak tadi memandangi jalan—ketika kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari celah bibir Sakura. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, terlebih ketika mendapatinya yang menatap jalan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hinata bercerita padaku dan Ino," ia menoleh dan melemparkan senyum tipis padaku. Senyum simpati, "tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Uchiha yang dimaksudnya adalah kau." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengerti. Yang Sakura maksud adalah hubungan _absurd_-ku dengan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah putri dari kolega ayahku dan ibunya adalah teman baik ibuku. Ibu menyukai Hinata karena ia gadis yang cantik, anggun, dan memiliki _attitude_ yang bagus. Ibu bilang, Hinata adalah contoh nyata dari seorang putri idaman dan ia selalu menyuruhku mendekati Hinata. Menjadikannya teman ataupun lebih.

Awalnya aku menolak. Aku cukup malas bersosialisasi, apalagi itu pada seorang gadis Namun, setelah mencoba untuk dekat dengan Hinata, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ia pendiam, sama sepertiku. Mungkin itu yang membuatku betah berlama-lama di sisinya. Lalu, aku menemukan diriku yang sering memikirkannya ketika malam menjelang. Dan aku pikir itu adalah wujud dari rasa sukaku. Tapi aku ragu karena aku tak pernah merasakan debaran jantung yang menggila setiap berada di dekatnya ataupun cemburu ketika ia didekati lelaki lain. Aku hanya merasa nyaman ketika duduk di sampingnya dengan keheningan.

Aku sendiri bukan lelaki bodoh yang tak mengetahui perasaan khususnya padaku.

Dengan segala keraguan atas perasaanku sendiri, aku menarik-ulur hati Hinata. Sehari aku bertingkah seperti aku menyukainya, hari selanjutnya aku berubah dingin padanya. Satu hari aku akan berada di sisinya, menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan bersamanya, dan peduli pada dirinya, namun di hari lainnya aku akan tidak mempedulikannya, bahkan mentidak acuhkan pesan-pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan. Aku benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang brengsek, terlebih ketika Hinata meminta kejelasan terhadap perasaanku.

Dan ketika sosok Sakura hadir dalam hidupku sejak lebih dari 48 jam yang lalu, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa perasaanku terhadap Hinata hanyalah perasaan nyaman terhadap sahabat.

"Ia sampai memotong rambutnya karenamu." Sakura kembali berkata dan ia kembali menatap jalan, menatap kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu-lalang dan daun-daun yang melayang-layang tertiup angin.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Hinata memotong rambutnya karenaku? Aku merasa tak pernah memintanya melakukan itu.

Seakan mengerti apa yang ada di kepalaku, Sakura kembali berujar, "ia ingin _move on_. Ingin mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sukanya padamu."

Aku tak mengerti apa hubungan antara ingin menghilangkan perasaan sukanya padaku dengan memotong rambut.

"Pasti kau tak mengerti, ya? Apa hubungan dari ingin _move on_ dengan memotong rambut?" ia tertawa. Ini kali pertama aku mendengar Sakura tertawa. Dan ia menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih _menarik_ ketika melakukan itu.

"… ya." Aku menjawab dengan ragu pada akhirnya.

Sakura mendenguskan tawanya lewat hidung sekali lagi sebelum berkata seraya tersenyum simpul, "kebanyakan wanita—bahkan pria—akan mengubah penampilan mereka ketika patah hati. Misalnya memotong rambut seperti Hinata. Alasannya agar beban di kepala lebih ringan, buang sial, ingin lebih rapi, dan beberapa orang ingin mendongkrak kepercayaan diri dengan memotong rambutnya. Sesuatu yang baru akan membantu lebih cepat _move on _dari suatu keterpurukan.

Aku pernah membaca; menurut Dr. Margaret Paul—ia adalah seorang konselor pernikahan—penyembuhan hati pasca putus cinta dengan mengubah penampilan merupakan wujud dari keinginan mengubah sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hidup."

Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan melemparkan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit kepadaku. Aku pikir, Sakura seperti _Wikipedia_ berjalan. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin membalas senyumnya, tapi susah sekali. Aku memang jarang tersenyum.

"Aku hanya takut menyakitinya," jawabku. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya dengan tingkahmu yang berubah-ubah itu, Uchiha-_san_, juga dengan segala keraguanmu," jeda, "aku bahkan takut dengan sikap _gentel_-mu sekarang, Uchiha-_san_. Kau tak bermaksud mempermainkan aku, bukan?" ia tertawa setelah kalimatnya berakhir dan aku hanya mendengus geli.

Tapi Sakura benar. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menyakiti Hinata hanya karena aku ragu. Harusnya aku lebih tegas pada perasaanku sendiri. Setelah ini aku ingin menemui Hinata atau paling tidak mengiriminya e-mail tentang kejelasan perasaanku kepadanya.

Kemudian, aku menoleh pada Sakura dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirku sehingga membentuk senyuman super tipis, "terima kasih."

Aku dapat menangkap netranya yang sedikit melebar. Terkejut dengan ucapan terima kasihku. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Aku selalu suka saat Sakura melakukan hal itu, ia terlihat lebih manis.

Lima menit kemudian, pamannya datang menjemput dengan sebuah sedan tua berwarna coklat. Sakura melambaikan tangannya sembari berkata sampai jumpa dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Dan aku terdiam, masih berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen, dengan senyum tipis, memerhatikan mobil sedan yang membawa Sakura hingga hilang di telan jalan.

…

Hari berikutnya, berlalu seperti biasanya. Mengahadiri klub sepak bola di hari Selasa dan Jumat dan berlatih hingga pukul setengah enam. Satu minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Karena _aniki_ selalu menjemput dan tugas untuk membuat makalah dari kelas Agama Dunia dan Pendidikan Kewarganegaran membuatku harus berlama-lama berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan alasan lainnya karena aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk bertemu Sakura dengan sengaja.

Tapi hari ini aku dapat pulang cepat setelah menolak ajakan Naruto untuk bermain _playstation _di rumahnya bersama Kiba dan beberapa anak dari klub sepak bola. _Aniki _tidak datang untuk menjemput karena ia harus berkumpul dengan _band_-nya, yang bagiku lebih seperti perkumpulan orang aneh.

Aku mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat sambil membenarkan syal yang melilit leherku. Aku berharap ada Sakura yang sedang menunggu bus di halte nanti.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan memang sangat menyayangiku.

Aku melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk di halte bus seorang diri. Tanpa pita biru yang mengikat rambutnya. Tapi aku yakin, ia masih bersama kekasihnya karena sedetik kemudian aku melihat seorang lelaki pucat sebaya denganku yang menghampiri Sakura dari seberang jalan dengan kantong plastik yang aku yakin berisi minuman hangat. Tanpa sadar aku kembali memelankan langkah kakiku yang tadinya begitu cepat karena melihat Sakura.

Kalau seperti ini, aku lebih baik ikut bermain _playstation_ di rumah si _Baka-Dobe_ alias Naruto. _Tsk!_

"Hai, Uchiha-_san_!"

Aku berdiri kaku ketika Sakura menyapaku dengan suaranya yang manis. Ia tersenyum sembari melambai. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk sapaannya. Lalu, aku melirik kekasihnya lewat ekor mataku. Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum kepadaku. Dengan senyuman aneh yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Oh, Sai, berhentilah memasang senyum seperti itu." Aku mendengar Sakura bergumam rendah dan melihatnya memukul lengan lelaki itu main-main.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ ini Shimura Sai, kekasihku," ia memperkenalkanku pada kekasih pucatnya. Entah ini hanya ilusi atau memang benar, Sakura menekan suaranya pada kata terakhir, "dan Sai ini Uchiha Sasuke-_san, _teman baruku."

Memaksakan mengulas senyum tipis pada Shimura ketika ia mengajakku berjabat tangan. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sakura. Dan berkata bahwa mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selama dua belas hari. Itu info yang tidak penting bagiku sekaligus membuatku kesal. Shimura itu seperti sengaja memamerkan statusnya untuk membuatku iri.

Oh, ya, dengan kulit pucatnya dan tangannya yang dingin, Shimura benar-benar seperti mumi.

Kurang dari enam puluh detik kemudian, si Shimura itu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sesuatu di sana. Lalu ia berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke sekolah. Tapi ia tidak menjelaskan alasannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari bergumam 'hati-hati' dengan senyum super lembut. Shimura membalasnya dengan menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat normal, tidak seperti yang ia tunjukan padaku.

Dan bus datang tepat ketika Shimura pergi. Aku duduk dengan Sakura di dalamnya dan gadis itu memulai suatu obrolan denganku. Dari apa yang ia bicarakan padaku, aku pikir Sakura memang seperti sebuah _Wikipedia._ Aku menanggapinya dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek. Bukan karena malas, tapi karena terlalu gugup. Dan sebelum Sakura turun dari bus, aku menarik napas panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk meminta alamat e-mail_-_nya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menuliskan alamat _e-mail_-nya dan nomor ponselnya di telapak tanganku, kemudian berkata, "hubungi aku kapan pun ketika kau melihat seekor Pikachu lewat di depan hidungmu."

Aku mengernyitkan hidung, tapi sedetik kemudian mendenguskan tawa singkat. Itu kalimat yang _absurd_, aneh. Tapi aku suka caranya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku boleh menghubunginya kapan pun aku mau.

...

A/N: terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow, dan fav cerita absurd ini. Maaf kalau makin enggak jelas. Dan sila beri kritik dan saran ^^/


	3. Chapter 3: Blossom's Bakery n Café

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

.**t** _h_ r **e** _e_.

.**b** _l_ o **s** _s_ o **m**.

Hari Minggu harusnya menjadi hari liburku yang absolut. Bangun sesiang mungkin dan tak ada yang boleh menganggu. Iya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi Itachi, _baka aniki_-ku itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Ia sedang terkena flu ringan dan ingin sekali makan _cheese cake_ dan _macaron _(Itachi memang akan berubah menjadi super manja ketika sakit). Jadilah ibu menggedor pintu kamarku pada pukul sembilan dan menyuruhku membelikan Itachi-_nii_ _cheese cake_ dan _macaron_ di toko roti langganan ibu setelah sebelumnya Itachi-_nii_ mengancam tidak akan minum obat.

Tua. Keriput. Menyusahkan. Menyebalkan. _Tsk!_

Tanganku menarik turun ritsleting jaket hitam yang kukenakan ketika memasuki toko roti langganan ibu, Blossom's Bakery n Cafe. Lonceng yang menggantung di atas pintu toko roti ini berdenting ketika aku masuk. Toko roti sekaligus kafe ini di dominasi warna merah muda dan putih. Dindingnya dihias dengan mural bergambar padang rumput yang luas dan ditumbuhi sebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran. Benar-benar cocok dengan nama toko roti sekaligus kafe ini. Lalu, meja-meja bundar berwarna putih dengan kursi berukiran rumit di susun menghadap sebuah panggung kecil di ujung ruangan yang di atasnya terdapat _standing mike,_ dan beberapa alat musik, seperti gitar, _keyboard_, dan drum.

Walau tampilan toko roti dan kafe ini bagus, tetap saja aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Toko roti yang menyajikan banyak makanan manis seperti ini bukan tempat favoritku.

Aku berjalan menuju etalase-etalase dan _table display _yang memajang kue-kue aneka warna yang di penuhi krim—aku yakin rasanya pasti manis sekali—setelah mengambil baki dan alat penjepit kue yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Aku mengambil dua potong _cheese_ _cake_, enam buah _macaron_ berwarna hijau, merah, dan coklat, juga selusin _botamochi_ dan _ichigo_ _daifuku_ (dua kudapan terakhir itu pesanan ibu). Lalu, aku langsung membawanya ke meja kasir untuk membayarnya serta membungkusnya.

Tapi, bukankah itu Sakura yang berdiri di balik meja kasir dengan seragam pegawai sini—kaus berkerah lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok merah marun (celana untuk laki-laki) dan apron berenda? Ya, itu Sakura. Aku yakin sekali. Rambut merah mudanya tidak pernah berbohong.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku besar-besar. Ingin segera bertatap muka dengan Sakura atau sekedar mendengar suaranya yang walau nyaring tetap terdengar bagus di telingaku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menarik kalimatku, kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Oh, hai, Uchiha-_san_!" ada nada terkejut yang terselip di sapaannya.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat melihat senyumku ini.

"Mau dibungkus atau kau makan di sini?"

Aku mendengus, "yang benar saja." Ya, yang benar saja. Aku tidak mungkin memakan kue sebanyak ini di sini, sekarang juga. Aku tidak suka manis. Catat itu.

Sakura tertawa, "aku tahu, pasti dibungkus. Kau tak mungkin makan kue sebanyak ini, kan?" Ia mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan memasukan _macaron _ke dalamnya, lalu mengambil kotak lainnya untuk menaruh _cheese cake_, _botamochi_ dan _ichigo_ _daifuku_, "tapi mungkin saja kalau kau maniak makanan kue sepertiku," imbuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi, aku hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikannya yang fokus dan cekatan membungkus kue-kue yang kubeli—sesekali ia akan bertanya ini itu.

Kaus berkerah yang Sakura kenakan sedikit kebesaran. Ujung lengan bajunya ia gulung. Ada pin-pin kecil bergambar kepala Pikachu, bunga sakura, dan kepala jerapah yang ia pasang berjejer di atas _name tag_-nya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat seperti ekor kuda. Dan ia menjempit poninya yang membuatku tahu bahwa keningnya cukup lebar.

"Apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "tidak juga."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku minum _ocha_?"

Mataku mengerjap cepat. Tak menyangkan bahwa Sakura akan bertanya seperti itu sambil menyerahkan _paper bag_ berisi kue-kue yang kubeli.

"Tenang saja aku yang traktir." Bujuknya lagi.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Duduk berdua dengan Sakura dan secangkir _ocha _yang asapnya mengepul di udara dingin musim gugur seperti ini sebenarnya adalah tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Tapi aku harus memberikan _cheese cake_ ini pada Itachi-_nii_ atau ia tidak akan meminum obatnya dan flu ringannya akan menjadi parah.

"_Onegai_!" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah memelas yang tak bisa di tolak.

Ah, persetan dengan flu ringan Itachi-_nii_. Ia tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak mau meminum obat yang disebabkan _cheese_ _cake_-nya belum datang. Lagipula, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

"Baiklah."

"_YES_!"

Sakura dengan cepat dan senang langsung memanggil seorang wanita bernama Ayame untuk menggantikannya menjaga kasir. Ia juga bertanya aku ingin memesan apa. Yang langsung kujawab bahwa aku hanya ingin _ocha_, tanpa kue-kue manis karena aku tidak menyukai segala hal yang berbau manis. Pengecualian untuk Sakura (ini tidak kukatakan padanya, aku hanya menelannya dalam hati). Dan Sakura juga menyuruhku untuk segera menempati sebuah meja dekat panggung kecil dan menunggunya datang di sana.

…

Sakura datang, lima menit setelah aku mendudukan bokongku di atas kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan menopang dagu. Memerhatikan daun-daun yang melayang-layang tertiup angin, lalu jatuh memenuhi jalan. Ia meletekkan baki berisi dua cangkir _ocha_ dan sepering _taiyaki_ di atas meja. Kemudian, mengangsurkan secangkir _ocha_ kepadaku.

"Silakan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Aku berkata pelan lantas menyesap _ocha_ hangatku.

Keeksistensian kami kembali di dominasi keheningan. Di saat-saat inilah aku ingin berubah seperti Naruto yang cerewet dan dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Ini tempat favoritku, terlebih ketika musim gugur," Sakura berkata sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Aku terdiam, membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi mataku tak lepas untuk memandangnya, "dari sini aku dapat langsung melihat ke luar jendela, melihat kenderan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, pohon-pohon yang meranggas ketika musim gugur. Tempat ini juga dekat dengan panggung." Sakura mengalihkan atensinya pada panggung kecil di ujung ruangan. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ini juga tempat favoritku." Aku bergumam. Meja ini memang akan menjadi tempat favoritku jika aku berkunjung ke sini lagi. Selain karena Sakura juga menyukai tempat ini, tempat ini memang nyaman.

Kami kembali terdiam, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "apa kau tidak dimarahi atasanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya riang.

Aku mengernyit seakan bertanya kenapa.

"Ayah tak mungkin memarahiku hanya karena mengobrol dengan teman." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

"Jadi—"

"Iya, Blossom's Bakery n Café ini milik ayah. Beliau juga salah satu koki di sini," katanya memotong kalimatku. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Panggung kecil itu untuk apa?" pertanyaan bodoh memang. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya; untuk bernyanyi. Aku hanya tak rela jika obrolanku dengan Sakura harus berakhir dalam keheningan lagi.

Sakura menelan _taiyaki_-nya terlebih dahulu, kemudian baru menjawab pertanyaanku, "ayah suka bernyanyi. Kadang-kadang jika teman-temannya datang mereka suka _ngeband,_" Sakura terkekeh, lalu kembali berujar, "ayo coba _taiyaki_-nya. Aku yang buat sendiri dan kau orang pertama yang kuizinkan untuk mencobanya."

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, aku segera mengambil salah satu _taiyaki_ dan menggigitnya. Iming-iming Sakura yang membuatnya sendiri dan aku adalah orang pertama yang mencobanya lebih menggiurkan daripada kue berbentuk ikan dengan isian selai kacang merah itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Aku memasukan gigitan terakhir _taiyaki_-ku, mengunyahnya hingga halus, menelannya, berpura-pura berpikir hanya untuk melihat ekspresi harap-harap cemas Sakura lebih lama, "lumayan," jawabku pada akhrinya.

"_YES_!" ia bersorak riang dengan kepalan tangan yang meninju udara.

Kemudian, aku dan Sakura kembali berbincang. Sekedar obrolan ringan sebelum berubah menjadi obrolan yang cukup serius. Gadis merah muda itu mengajakku berdiskusi tentang paradigma patriarkat. Ia menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Hal itu membuatku berpikir bahwa Haruno Sakura cukup mirip dengan Alaska Young dari novel _Looking for Alaska_ (jangan pikirkan aku dengan sengaja membaca novel, Hinata yang memaksaku). Patriarkat sendiri berasal dari dua kata bahasa Yunani, yaitu "_pater"_ yang berarti "ayah", dan "_archein"_ yang berarti "memerintah". Jadi, patriarki atau patriarkat berarti kekuasaan berada di tangan ayah atau pihak laki-laki.

"Cara pandang yang keliru lahir dari kultur patriarkat, bahkan ada persepsi bahwa kekerasan terhadap perempuan dan anak adalah hal yang lumrah," kata Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Lalu, diskusi kami harus terhenti ketika ibu meneleponku dan mengatakan aku harus segera pulang. Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan baru sadar bahwa hampir dua jam aku berada di sini dan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu menyenangkan. Sangat. Aku suka duduk berbincang dengannya berlama-lama.

…

Aku mendorong pintu kamar Itachi-_nii_ dengan salah satu tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lain memegang baki yang di atasnya terdapat _cheese cake_, segelas air putih dan obat flu. Mendengus pelan ketika mendapati si Keriput itu tengah berbaring sambil membaca komik yang aku yakin ia ambil dari kamarku. Padahal ia hanya sakit flu ringan, tapi manjanya benar-benar keteraluan.

"Oh-hai, Sasuke!" Itachi-_nii_ menyapaku dan langsung menyembunyikan komikku di bawah bantalnya. Lantas bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Aku mendengus melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mengobrol dengan teman," jawabku sekenanya. Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja belajarnya dan menemukan beberapa komikku di sana. Aku memberikan lirikan tajamku pada Itachi.

Itachi-_nii_ berpura-pura tak terpengaruh, "hmm… aku pinjam itu." Kekehan kering ia tambahkan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Aku pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan menampilkan air wajah seperti berkata _apa-yang-kau-maksud_ sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Itachi -_nii._ Aku hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Malas jika si Keriput itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang ingin tahu.

Itachi-_nii _menyendok _cheese_ _cake_-nya sebelum berkata, "tak perlu pura-pura bodoh, Adik."

Aku menarik knop pintu dan berhenti beberapa detik di ambangnya, "bukan urusanmu." Dan—_BLAM_!—aku menutup pintu kamar Itachi_-nii_ keras-keras.

Maaf saja, aku tidak ingin berbagi cerita tentang Sakura pada Itachi. Setidaknya, bukan sekarang.

...

a/n: chapter 3 is up! terima kasih yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya, yaps ^^/ sila cek pm bagi yang ngereview. Jangan sungkan untuk kasih kritik dan saran. See yall in next chapter~~~


	4. Chapter 4: Muffin Blueberry

_[Dialog Naruto dan Kiba di bagian pertama diambil dari novel/film _If I Stay._]_

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

.**f** _o_ u **r**.

.**m** _u_ f **f** _i_ n.

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh dua menit pada tanggal 15 Desember dan aku sedang berdesakan di dalam sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju di atas salju yang licin. Aku dan beberapa anggota klub sepak bola sedang menuju Konoha setelah selama tiga hari menginap di villa milik keluarga Neji-_senpai_—ketua klub sepak bola, sebelum digantikan oleh Naruto—yang berada di Ame.

Neji-_senpai_ duduk di balik kemudi (ia fokus sekali dan tidak berbicara apapun sejak tadi), di sampingnya duduk si Uzumaki berisik yang tengah berdebat dengan Kiba dan Konohamaru—yang duduk di paling belakang bersama Chouji-_senpai_ dan Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur—tentang siapa yang boleh memonopoli stereo mobil. Naruto bersikeras ingin memutar siaran berita.

"Mengingat kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak sempat membaca koran atau melihat berita di televisi, kita harus mendengarkan berita sebentar sehingga tidak menjadi katak dalam baskom—"

"Ungkapan yang benar adalah katak dalam tempurung," Kiba mengoreksi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf, "dasar bodoh!" lanjutnya.

Sementara aku duduk di tengah bersama Idate yang sibuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya, Shino yang tengah membaca buku, dan Lee yang tengah tertidur bersandar di bahu Utakata.

Menghela napas pelan, aku berpikir; seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan _earphone_-ku di rumah. Di sini berisik sekali. Lantas, aku melemparkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Salju menyelimuti aspal. Tebal. Tidak seperti di Ame yang ketebalan saljunya tak sampai seperempat ketebalan salju yang memenuhi jalanan Konoha.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan musim gugur. Merindukan desau angin yang membawa aroma khas, juga daun-daun rapuh yang memenuhi jalan. Gugurnya daun-daun yang bewarna-warni sama mengesankannya dengan mekarnya bunga sakura.

Berbicara tentang Sakura, aku jadi mengingat saat kali pertama kumeneleponnya. Saat itu minggu terakhir musim gugur dan aku telah mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_-nya lebih dari dua minggu. Namun, terlalu pengecut untuk menghubunginya. Jadi, aku menghubunginya setelah merendahkan harga diri dan dorongan dari Itachi-_nii_ (aku telah bercerita pada Itachi-_nii_ dan ia menggodaku habis-habisan, terlebih ketika ada ibu).

Aku bahkan masih mengingat suara nyaringnya yang menyambutku ketika aku berkata dengan ragu dan kegugupan yang melilit perutku, "ini aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Waaah… apa Pikachu telah lewat di depan hidungmu?" suaranya terdengar nyaring dan bercampur kegelian.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, bingung untuk merespon seperti apa. Bahkan, Sakura sampai memanggil-manggil namaku (maksudku, nama keluargaku) beberpa kali. Jadi, ketimbang harus membuatnya menunggu, aku menjawab, "tidak." Dengan kaku dan pendek.

Di seberang sana, Sakura tertawa terbahak. Kemudian menanyakan kabarku. Kami memang sudah lama tak bertemu atau berpapasan di halte bus saat itu. Aku menjawab dengan cepat dan balik bertanya padanya. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang aku yakin adalah suara Sai, kekasihnya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kami sering bertukar pesan singkat hingga larut malam. Bahkan, sekarang aku telah memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

Dan sekarang, saku celana _jeans_-ku bergetar. Ponselku yang berada di dalamnya menerima sebuah pesan singkat. Aku yakin.

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel dengan susah payah. Duduk berdempetan seperti ini yang membuatku susah mengambilnya. Setelahnya aku membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk dan yang membuatku mengulas senyum setipis mungkin adalah pesan singkat ini dari Sakura!

_Di mana? _Blossom's _sepi dan aku bosan, ingin telepon:(((_

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti orang gila, Sasuke?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dari ponselku ketika suara Naruto menusuk gendang telingaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan diam seakan berkata '_bukan urusanmu_'. Aku rasa Naruto mengerti, karena sedetik kemudian ia berkata dengan bibir yang mencibik sebal, "dasar pelit!"

Tidak mengacuhkan Naruto, aku kembali memandang ponsel _touchscreen-_ku. Jari-jariku bergerak di atas layarnya; mengetik kalimat untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Sakura. Namun, sedetik kemudian menghapusnya, mengetik kalimat baru, dan menghapusnya lagi. Begitu terus, hingga saat aku melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat _Seven Eleven_, aku mendapatkan ide.

"Neji-_senpai_?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong berhenti di toko itu. Ada yang ingin kubeli untuk ibu."

…

"OI, SASUKE!"

Naruto berteriak dengan sangat nyaring dan separuh badan yang keluar dari jendela mobil; aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu _Blossom's Bakery n Café, _lalu berdecak dan memutar kepalaku sebal. Memberikan tatapan mematikanku saat Naruto tengah cengengesan tidak jelas sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Bocah itu memang selalu tahu cara untuk menarik perhatian dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku titip apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan, ya?!" Naruto tetap berteriak, walau kali ini suaranya lebih rendah.

Aku tidak menyahut dan langsung mendorong pintu _Blossom's_—Sakura menyebut toko roti dan kafe milik ayahnya seperti itu.

…

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Suara nyaring Sakura yang cerah langsung menyapaku ketika aku meletakan kue-kue yang kubeli di meja kasir. Itu adalah stoples kecil kukis apel kayu manis, roti melon untuk si bodoh Naruto dan teman-teman, juga _swiss roll_ untuk ibu. Dan sebagai respon, aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah selesai berlibur?" ia bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabku seadanya.

Ia mengangguk sembari mengambil kotak untuk membungkus _swiss roll_ berwarna merah stroberi, "bagaimana dengan Ame?"

"Bagus." Otakku sudah memikirkan kalimat panjang dan bagus, tapi yang selalu terlontar dari lidahku adalah kata-kata pendek tak bermutu seperti itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya saja pada Sakura, "bagaimana dengan harimu, Sakura?"

"Biasa saja, Uchiha-_sa—_"

"Sasuke."

Ia menatapku serba salah dan membawa rambutnya yang terlepas dari ikatan ke belakang telinga, "maaf."

"Tapi kenapa?" aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Sudah bosan mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Sakura ketika aku memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku; seperti aku memanggilnya sekarang.

"Tidak bisa." Ia menyerahkan kantung berisi kue yang kubeli dan menyebutkan harga yang harus kubayar setelahnya.

"Aku perlu alasan."

Ia menggeleng, membuat ikatan rambutnya turun sedikit, "tidak ada alasan yang pasti. Aku hanya tidak ingin," katanya. Dan sebelum aku dapat membalas, ia kembali berkata, "aku baru belajar membuat muffin bluberi. Mau coba? Kau orang pertama yang kuizinkan mencicipinya." Sakura bertanya dengan riang sampai matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan; _eye smile_. Sengaja melupakan pembahasan kita tentang _'panggil-aku-dengan-nama-kecilku'_.

Mengembuskan napas tak kentara, aku mengangguk. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tersanjung juga sangat senang ketika Sakura bilang bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang ia izinkan untuk mencicipi _muffin_ bluberi buatannya. Aku hanya merasa… spesial.

Sedetik setelah aku mengiyakan, Sakura berteriak senang dan berlari menuju dapur. Beberapa pengunjung menengok ke arah kami dengan alis yang menukik. Sakura itu hampir serupa dengan Naruto; selalu tahu cara untuk menarik perhatian dan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Sakura kembali lagi tak lama setelah ia pergi. Tangannya membawa piring kecil berisi tiga buah _muffin_ bluberi.

"Taraaa! Silakan dicicipi." Sakura menyodorkan piring berisi _muffin_ _blueberry_ dan aku langsung mengambilnya.

Aku sudah membuka kertas _muffin_-nya kalau saja Sakura tidak berdehem yang membuatku harus mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Bisakah kau menepi sedikit atau duduk di salah satu meja? Ada pelanggan yang harus kulayani."

Jari lentik Sakura yang kukunya dipoles dengan kuteks berwarna toska menuding seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang nenek yang keseluruhan rambutnya telah memutih berdiri dengan senyum ramah dan empat buah stoples berisi _gingerbread man._

Lantas, aku memutuskan menepi—menyingkir dari depan meja kasir dan kembali membuka kertas muffin. Aku menyobek _muffin_ bluberi hangat ini sedikit dan membawanya ke dalam mulutku. Enak, aku membatin. Dan jika mengingat rasa _taiyaki_ buatan Sakura yang aku cicipi beberapa waktu lalu, aku tak akan ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa Sakura pintar membuat kue.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya setelah nenek yang membeli empat buah stoples _gingerbread man_ pergi.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja kasir kembali, kemudian menjawab, "_muffin-_nya enak."

"Benarkah?" ada nada riang di dalam kalimat tanyanya, senyuman yang mengembang, juga mata yang berbinar senang yang bercampur pengharapan.

Aku mengangguk dan membuat Sakura bersorak dan kami kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku mendengus menahan tawa.

"_Yokatta_," Sakura mengembuskan napas lega; aku tersenyum, "Sai sangat suka _muffin_ blueberi. Aku membuatkan untuknya sebagai hadiah di musim dingin. Aku harap Sai menyukainya." Senyum Sakura mengembang dengan pandangan menerawang (mungkin ia sedang membayangkan air wajah bahagia Sai ketika ia memberinya _muffin_ blueberi); senyumku luruh.

Selain selalu tahu cara untuk menarik perhatian dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Sakura juga selalu tahu, bagaimana cara untuk membuatku terbang dan menghempaskanku kembali ke bumi di detik selanjutnya.

Harusnya aku tidak terlalu merasa senang jika pada akhirnya hanya akan terasa seperti dadaku ditekan dari berbagai arah.

...

a/n: haloooo~ ketemu aku lagi dichap empat! Terima kasih yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya, yang login sila cek PM. Maaf, ya, kalau makin pendek plus tidak jelas dan merasa bosan... alurnya emang lama sih. Hiks. Fyi, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku mutusin buat hapus chara Sai. Karena aku pikir hubungan Sakura sama Sai enggak terlalu di ekspose, cuma dari sudut pandang Sasuke aja. Jadi, Sai enggak ngambil banyak bagian di ff ini.

Oke, akhir kata, mind to ripiu? ^^/

Aozora Yumiki: Terima kasih udah ngasih review, ya ^^ Kerasa hurt, kah? Padahal enggak niat ada hurtnya. Aku emang ngasih tema cinta segitiga, tapi enggak mau ada yang hurt-hurtnya gitu. Maunya ngasih kesan yang manis. Hehehe. Semoga suka sama chap ini, ya. Yosh, ganbarimasu!


	5. Chapter 5: Rival

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

.**f** _i_ v **e**.

.**r** _i_ v **a** _l_.

Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku tepat ketika Naruto menyanyikan _Yellow_ milik _Coldplay_ dengan gitar akustikku. Bocah rubah itu sangat fasih melafalkan kalimat berbahasa Inggris beserta aksennya, karena siapapun yang melihat sosoknya—berambut pirang dan bermata biru—akan tahu bahwa dia bukan seratus persen berdarah Asia.

Ayahnya adalah campuran Inggris dan Jepang, sementara ibunya adalah seratus persen berdarah Jepang. Kushina-_basan_—ibu Naruto_—_melahirkan Naruto tepat di hari jadi pernikahannya yang ke dua. Dan mereka sempat menetap di Inggris hingga usia Naruto mencapai lima tahun. Itu yang Naruto ceritakan padaku.

Namun, dua tahun lalu, ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti ibunya dan mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki—marga ibunya—secara sepihak (ia hanya berkata padaku dan teman-teman lainnya untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan Namikaze Naruto, sementara di akte kelahirannya, ia tetaplah seorang Namikaze). Akan tetapi, seminggu yang lalu, ia menerobos kamarku dan bercerita dengan berapi-api bahwa ibu dan ayahnya telah berbaikan dan akan rujuk. Jadi, ia memintaku dan teman-teman yang lain untuk kembali memanggilnya dengan Namikaze Naruto.

Persetan dengan nama Naruto yang _complicated_. Hubungan asamaraku jauh lebih _complicated!_

Iris biru Naruto bergulir melirikku, lantas ia menaik-naikkan alisnya, memberi isyarat padaku untuk menghampiri Hinata yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

Aku beringsut dari atas kasur dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu dari saat terakhir aku bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada datar ketika telah berdiri di depannya.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak tak fokus—beberapa kali aku menangkapnya mencuri pandang kepada Naruto yang masih memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi di atas kasurku—sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata juga memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya. Kebiasaannya ketika gugup menyerang, "bi-bisakah kita ber-berbicara di-di tempat la-lain?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan melewati Hinata dan ia mengikutiku.

…

Mendudukkan tubuh di kursi di samping meja kecil yang berada di antara aku dan Hinata, setelah sebelumnya menaruh dua cangkir teh hangat dan _gingerbread man _di atas meja kecil itu. Kami tengah duduk di beranda rumahku sambil memandang lurus pada halaman yang dipenuhi salju. Dan aku menunggu-nunggu apa yang ingin Hinata sampaikan padaku.

Tapi, hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata tak kunjung membuka suara. Yang aku lihat dari ujung mataku, ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir teh. Keheningan seperti inilah yang biasa terjadi di antara kami.

Entah karena aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura yang selalu dapat menemukan bahan untuk dibahas atau karena alasan lainnya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai keheningan seperti ini lagi.

Aku memperhatikan penampilan Hinata; rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali aku lihat. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah, karena aku, Hinata harus rela memotong rambutnya.

Ah, aku baru sadar, _beanie _dan syal yang ia kenakan adalah hadiah dariku untuk ulang tahunnya—tahun lalu. Aku juga baru ingat, ulang tahun Hinata hanya tinggal tujuh hari lagi dan aku belum membeli hadiah untuknya.

"Sa-suke-_kun…_" Hinata mencicit. Membuatku kembali ke alam sadar, "su-sudah lama, y-ya… ki-kita tidak duduk berdua se-seperti ini."

Kepalaku berputar. Menoleh dan memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Hinata. aku mendapatinya yang tengah memandang jauh ke depan sana dengan senyum tipis; mengenang. Lidahku terasa kaku, juga tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk kecil.

"Ti-tidak apa, kan, se-seperti ini sebentar?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadaku. Ingin mengutarakan kata 'maaf' pada Hinata karena telah menyakiti perasaannya karena keraguanku, tapi lidahku terasa kaku.

Dan kami kembali terdiam—sembari menyesap teh sesekali—hingga sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pagar rumahku. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang sering mengantar Hinata kemana saja dengan Kotetsu-_ji_—sopirnya—yang duduk di balik kemudi.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya setelah meletakan cangkir teh yang isinya masih tersisa sedikit. Aku ikut bangkit; Hinata menghadapku.

"Te-terima kasih u-untuk teh dan wa-waktunya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum tipis pada Hinata, "bukan masalah."

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan beranda rumahku dan aku mengikutinya untuk mengantarnya hingga di depan pintu gerbang. Aku perhatikan, beberapa kali, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dan ketika aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, aku mendapatkannya yang menatap jendela kamarku—dari sini siluet Naruto dapat terlihat.

Otakku berputar; menyimpulkan sesuatu, lantas aku pun menyeringai.

"_Jaa—_"

"Naruto. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"E-eh?"

Dan wajah Hinata memerah.

…

Ketika memasuki kamarku, Naruto langsung menggodaku. Menyikut lenganku dengan alis yang ia naik-turunkan. Lalu bertanya tentang Hinata. Aku meliriknya malas dan mendengus sebelum membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjangku. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak berisik dan selalu ingin tahu; ia terus bertanya siapa Hinata itu dan berakhir dengan aku yang menceritakan tentang Hinata padanya.

…

Pukul sebelas tepat, aku sudah berada di _Blossom's _dan duduk di meja dekat panggung kecil menunggu pesananku datang; kopi pahit dan spageti—sambil membaca buku yang sengaja kubawa. Ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah—mereka pergi menjenguk kakek yang sedang dirawat—dan Itachi entah pergi ke mana pagi-pagi sekali bersama _band_ anehnya, sementara di rumah hanya ada _kare_ yang disimpan di lemari es dan aku malas untuk menghangatkannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar lapar sih… hanya ingin melihat Sakura.

Tapi, seperti tanggal 21 yang sudah-sudah. Aku selalu sial. Sakura tidak ada di sini. Bahkan ketika aku memasukan gulungan spageti terakhirku dan kembali memesan satu cangkir kopi.

Namun, ketika tanpa sengaja aku melirik pintu _Blossom's_, aku melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan ke sini dengan Sai yang tangannya ia genggam. Aku menggeram tertahan; tersadar bahwa aku tak memiliki hak untuk marah. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu, Sakura mengembangkan senyuman dan menarik tangan Sai untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"_Ohayou, _Uchiha-_san_!" suara nyaringnya terdengar cerah walau sedikit aneh.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari buku yang tengah aku baca—atau mungkin, buku yang pura-pura kubaca sejak tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura, lebih tepatnya—kemudian mengangguk, "_ohayou, _Sakura, Shimura-_san_."

Sakura memakai celana berwarna hitam yang ia masukan ke dalam _boots_. Dengan jaket tebalberwarna coklat susu yang di dalamnya—aku yakin—ada beberapa tumpuk pakaian, terlihat dari baju berwarna merah dan putih yang lebih panjang dari jaketnya. Lehernya dililit syal berwarna merah muda pudar. Dan wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan hidung yang memerah. Sakura pasti terkena flu.

Di sampingnya, Shimura Sai berdiri dengan senyum aneh dan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh dan menahan untuk tidak memukul wajah menyebalkannya yang seakan mengejek.

Sakura menarik bangku dan duduk di sampingku, lalu mendongak dan menatap Sai dengan senyuman yang manis. Mereka seperti berbicara lewat mata.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sai berbisik pada Sakura sambil tersenyum dan Sakura mengangguk sembari menggumam; aku mendengus kecil. Rasanya benar-benar sebal melihat Sakura bersama Sai.

Kemudian, lelaki pucat-sepert-mayat-hidup itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan aku dan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju panggung kecil. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Dan ketika bejalan melewatiku Sai berbisik. Dan aku yakin bisikannya tak akan mencapai telinga Sakura, karena ia berbisik sangat-sangat pelan, bahkan aku harus memasang telingaku benar-benar.

"Jangan harap bisa mengambilnya, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Aku berusaha menahan air wajahku agar tetap terlihat datar. Kemudian mendengus dan menoleh ke arahnya sembari tersenyum miring. Yakin sekali si Pucat itu.

…

Jujur saja, aku sempat minder. Dari cerita-cerita Sakura, Sai itu pintar melukis, jago memetik gitar, meniup saksofon, dan sekarang ia dapat memainkan _keyboard_ sambil bernyanyi. Sementara aku? Aku tidak pintar melukis, dan aku tidak dapat memainkan _keyboard_ ataupun saksofon. Oke, aku memang dapat memetik gitar dan pintar, walaupun tak sejenius Shikamaru—tapi aku tidak malas, dan aku bisa—dapat dikatakan jago—bermain sepak bola, tapi Sakura juga pernah bercerita bahwa Sai juga anggota klub futsal. _Tsk!_

Di atas panggung kecil itu Sai tengah bernyanyi lagu Ed Sheeran yang berjudul _Autumn Leaves_, setelah sebelumnya menarik perhatian pengunjung dengan berkata bahwa ia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kekasihnya yang sedang terkena flu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Suaranya memang bagus, tapi artikulasinya tak sebagus aku.

Di sampingku, Sakura tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi. Ia membuka sarung tangannya, lalu mengambil ritsleting tasnya dan mengambil plastik berisi tisu. Menarik beberapa helai tisu, ia menyumpal hidungnya dengan benda putih itu. Aku mengernyit memerhatikannya.

Sakura terkekeh hambar setelah menengok ke arahku, "maaf jika ini mengganggumu," ia menunjuk tisu-tisu yang menyumpal hidungnya. Suaranya sengau, "aku sedang terkena flu."

Aku mendengus menahan tawa.

Itulah Haruno Sakura. Pintar, sifatnya berubah-ubah, apa adanya, semaunya, dan tak terbaca…

… tapi aku suka.

...

A/N: maaf lama, lagi UAS soalnya. Hiks. Ini aja nyempetin update karena ekonomi udah lewat. hohoho. Sebenernya pengen ngasih spoiler buat ending sih, tapi... biar jadi kejutan aja, deh /labil /taboked. Dan terakhir, sila beri kritik dan saran ^^/ cek pm bagi yang sudah mereview. Mwah!


	6. Chapter 6: Took Her To The House

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

.**s** _i_ x.

.**h** _o_ u **s** _e_.

Shimura-_san _pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah sebelumnya memasuki dapur _Blossom's_, lalu kembali dengan semangkuk sup krim jagung dan roti bawang hangat untuk Sakura. Si Pucat itu bilang bahwa atasannya menyuruhnya untuk segera datang. Menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan karyawan yang tak dapat hadir karena sebuah alasan yang aku tak tahu. Dari cerita Sakura, Shimura-_san_ itu bekerja _part time_ di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Mataku tak lepas dari Sakura. Memerhatikannya yang menyendok sup krim jagungnya tanpa minat. Air wajahnya terlihat sendu dan resah. Sesekali ia akan menghela napas, melirik ke luar jendela, lalu melirik ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" aku mencoba bertanya.

Percayalah, bertanya atau mengajak berbicara orang yang kita sukai itu sulit.

Sakura menengok, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, "tidak ada, Uchiha-_san_," jawabnya.

"Terbukalah tentang apa yang kau rasakan," aku berusaha agar suaraku tetap datar, "kita teman, bukan?" ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku menambahkannya dalam hati.

Sakura kembali tersenyum—kali ini lebih lebar—sebelum berujar dengan ringisan di akhir kalimatnya, "hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Sai."

Masalah? Aku pikir mereka baik-baik saja. Terlebih ketika melihat tingkah Sai untuk menyenangkan hati Sakura; menyanyikan lagu _Autumn Leaves _milik Ed Sheeran, yang baru saja aku ketahui adalah salah satu lagu kesukaan Sakura.

"Dia sedang dekat dengan manajer klub sepak bola," katanya sembari mengaduk-aduk sup krim jagungnya dan satu tangannya lagi memangku dagunya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat mereka di Konoha _Park_ dua hari lalu. Sedang berjalan-jalan, mungkin?" katanya tak yakin. Kemudian ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali berbicara, "aku… aku hanya takut," imbuhnya dengan suara kecil. Nyaris seperti bisikan. Kemudian membersit hidungnya dengan tisu, "maaf." Kekehnya.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak pernah menghadapi seseorang yang sedang cemburu atau keadaan pikiran yang sedang kacau atau tidak karuan seperti Sakura. Rasanya jadi merasa serba salah. Satu sisi ingin menghibur Sakura, satu sisi lagi tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi sebuah ide terlintas dalam otakku. Aku pikir ini adalah sebuah ide yang bagus; bagus untuk Sakura, juga untukku.

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki sejak pukul sebelas setelah mendorongnya sedikit hingga membuat suara berderit karena bergesekan dengan lantai. Sakura mendongak dan aku tersenyum tipis.

"Mau ikut ke Konoha _Square_?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya; bingung.

"Maksudku," aku terdiam sejenak, "menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Hinata. Kau bisa merekomendasikan barang-barang yang bagus untuk perempuan."

Mata Sakura melebar seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu, "astaga! Aku lupa… ulang tahun Hinata enam hari lagi. Aku belum membeli hadiah untuknya. Astaga, astaga, astaga!" ia berbicara dengan cepat dan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang panik karena melupakan hari ulang tahun Hinata. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil tas kecilnya, menyambar tanganku, kemudian menyeretku. Sakura lucu sekali. Tadi sedang resah, sekarang ia panik. Emosinya cepat sekali berubah. Tapi setidaknya ia dapat melupakan masalah percintaannya.

…

Sebenarnya aku sudah memilih boneka burung untuk hadiah Hinata dan akan membawanya ke meja kasir, tapi Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat gelang di ujung sana langsung berlari ke arahku dan merebut boneka burung yang berada di genggamanku sambil berkata, "Hinata itu _orthophobia_, _baka!_ Takut pada burung!"

Aku hanya dapat mendengus sambil merotasikan mataku saat itu. Aku lupa, kalau Hinata takut pada burung.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah membeli hadiah untuk Hinata dan membungkusnya—sebenarnya, penjaga kasir yang membungkusnya—dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu muda. Aku tak tahu benda apa yang Sakura pilih. Ia melarangku untuk melihatnya.

"Lalu aku harus memberinya apa?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas dagunya; mengetuk-ngetuk, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Hinata itu suka warna ungu dan biru, suka bunga matahari, suka kelinci…"

Sakura terdiam. Sedang berpikir dan aku menanti-nanti.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau boneka kelinci?" tanyanya dengan semangat dan menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Matanya berbinar cerah.

Aku menggeleng, "dua tahun lalu aku memberinya benda itu."

Sakura mendesah kecewa dan bahunya turun. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali berpikir sembari berjalan. Menelusuri setiap rak.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah jepit rambut berwarna ungu muda tanpa hiasan. Bentuknya persegi panjang dan polos. Benar-benar sederhana.

Apa itu bisa dijadikan sebuah hadiah? Aku rasa tidak. Jadi, aku menggeleng.

"Kalau ini? Aku yakin, Hinata pasti menyukainya." Kali ini Sakura mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga matahari sintetis dan sebuah vas bunga dengan ukiran rumit.

Terlalu biasa.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura mengangkat sebuah jam beker berbentuk hati.

"Oh, ayolah." Aku memutar bola mata. Sakura serius tidak sih?

Dan untuk selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, Sakura memilihkan benda-benda konyol untuk hadiah Hinata. seperti: tusuk gigi yang atasnya terdapat kepala boneka beruang, rautan pensil berbentuk Takochu, gelang dengan bandul menara Eiffel, miniatur Konoha Tower (yang satu ini untuk apa jika bisa melihatnya secara langsung?), boneka Barbie beserta baju dan sepatunya, dan stamp berbentuk jejak kaki beserta tintanya.

"Ini benda terakhir yang kurekomendasikan padamu," kata Sakura malas. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah mengelilingi toko ini.

Aku melihat benda yang berada di tangannya; sebuah peti mati berukuran kecil yang pada bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan '_memory'_ berwarna emas. Tapi ketika _Fur Elise _dari Beethoven keluar dari peti mati yang bagian atasnya Sakura buka, aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah miniatur peti mati sungguhan, tapi sebuah kotak musik.

Aku hampir saja menyetujui untuk mengambil kotak musik itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hinata, jika saja Sakura tidak bergumam rendah, "uh, tapi aku suka ini."

Aku mendengus senyum kecil, "ambil saja jika kau suka."

"Tapi, aku rasa ini bagus untuk Hinata," kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku dapat menangkap ketidakrelaan dalam wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa cari lagi untuknya," ujarku. Ya, dan semakin lama kita mencari hadiah untuk Hinata, semakin lama pula waktuku bersama Sakura. Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara dan aku langsung menyelanya, "ambil. Ini perintah dan aku yang bayar." Kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya untuk kembali menelusuri rak toko ini.

…

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang; berjalan di trotoar untuk menuju halte bus. Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang cocok untuk terlalu mahal dan mewah. Hanya sebuah buku berukuran lumayan besar dengan sampul berbahan kulit sintetis berwarna coklat yang terlihat tua. Aku rasa itu akan cocok untuk Hinata yang suka menulis jurnal ilmiah. Ya, setidaknya, benda yang kupilih tak sekonyol benda yang Sakura pilih dan ini bermanfaat.

"Kau konyol ketika memilih," kataku setelah lama aku dan Sakura tediam, "tusuk gigi? Oh, ayolah."

Sakura terkekeh setelah membersit hidungnya dan menggumamkan kata maaf, "hadiah yang aneh akan lebih dikenang," katanya dengan riang.

Aku mendengus geli dan berpikir dari mana teori itu Sakura dapatkan.

"Aku selalu memberi hadiah-hadiah yang aneh atau konyol," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum hingga gigi-giginya rapih dapat aku lihat, "dan mereka mengingatnya selalu."

"Bahkan aku memberikan Hinata sebuah—ups!" Sakura memberhentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba, ia hampir saja memberi tahuku hadiah apa yang ia beli untuk Hinata. Tapi aku yakin, itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Kami kembali terdiam dengan masih berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Sakura memperhatikan jejak _boots-_nya yang menempel di salju. Aku melirikkan mataku ke segala arah dan menemukan sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang terlihat hangat. Menengok ke arah Sakura, aku bertanya, "kau mau kopi? Aku traktir."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dengan cepat, lalu menggeleng, "kau sudah membelikan kotak musik ini," Sakura mengangkat _paper bag_-nya tepat di depan hidungku sambil tertawa, "secangkir kopi akan semakin merepotkanmu."

"Tid—"

"Yap, tidak."

Aku mendengus. Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu sering mendengus untuk menahan tawa karena tingkah Sakura, aku harus menghitungnya lain kali. Kami kembali terdiam. Sakura berjalan menunduk memerhatikan jejak _boots-_nya yang tertinggal pada salju sambil menghitung langkahnya sebelum ia diam membeku di belakangku dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan, kesedihan, kebingungan, dan kekecewaan, yang di detik selanjutnya aku tidak melihat emosi apapun di matanya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, namun sebuah suara membuatku kembali menoleh ke depan dan menemukan Sai yang berdiri dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Sakura?" ada nada marah yang terselip. Untuk beberapa detik mata hitam Sai menatapku sinis.

"Sai…" Sakura mendesis dengan suara sengau campur tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Sakura?" Sai menggeram.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kin?" Sakura mendengus kasar, suaranya terdengar datar, "menggunakan alasan bekerja agar dapat berkencan dengan Kin? Huh!"

Aku dan si Rambut Hitam itu hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan aku pikir kita sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

"Apa bedanya denganmu yang pergi dengan Uchiha? Berbelanja?" tanya Sai sinis.

Sakura tertawa kering, "kau bertanya perbedaannya?" Sakura sengaja memberi jeda, "aku membeli hadiah untuk Hinata. Jika saja kau tak _bekerja_, aku akan pergi denganmu, Sai!" ia berbicara dengan nada sarkastis dan langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku di detik salanjutnya.

Kami berjalan dengan cepat. _Sangat cepat_. Dan aku mendengar Sai meneriaki nama Sakura berkali-kali.

…

Aku membiarkan Sakura tetap mencengkram pergelangan tanganku sampai kami berhenti di halte bus dan duduk di sana. Sesekali aku meliriknya yang tengah menunduk. Tak tahu apa yang berada di pikirannya.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya; apa ia terluka? Dan aku pikir itu bertanyaan yang bodoh, karena ia jelas-jelas kecewa pada Sai.

"Seharusnya…" Sakura melirih namun tak cukup lirih untuk dapat kudengar. Ia telah mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sai. Bukan pergi dengan marah seperti ini!" ia tampak cemas dengan menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Sakura?"

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Masih dengan menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Aku rasa, aku memiliki beberapa buku yang dapat memperkuat paradigma patriarkatmu."

Ekspresinya langsung berubah dengan sangat cepat. Tekankan pada frasa terakhir. Wajah cemasnya langsung hilang dan digantikan dengan kecerahan dan semangat.

"Tentu saja!"

…

Kami sudah sampai di rumahku lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sakura tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal yang ia pilih dari perpustakaan kecil milik keluargaku dengan hidung yang ia sumpal dengan tisu. Aku meletakkan satu cangkir kopi untukku dan satu cangkir coklat panas untuknya di atas meja kopi. Sakura tampak serius membaca hingga bibirnya mencebik lucu dan aku suka melihatnya yang seperti itu.

"Oh, Sasuke-_san_." Ia menoleh ke arahku cepat ketika aku membanting tubuhku di sampingnya dan menyalakan tv.

Ia sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sejak tiba di rumahku—walau sufiks -_san_ tak ia tinggalkan. Aku bertanya padanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Dan Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa ia ingin. Tapi aku rasa namaku sangat pas di lidahnya.

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tv. Aku dapat membayangkan, Sakura yang menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "bukunya. Bagaimana bukunya?" aku memperjals.

"Oooh… bagus. Bolehkah aku meminjam buku yang lain, nanti?" aku dapat merasakan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Tentu saja."

_Sakura dan paradigma patriartkatnya_. Sepertinya itu tidak dapat dipisahkan. Ia membuatku selalu teringat Alaska Young dari _Looking for Alaska_. Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Meninggalkan Sakura sebentar untuk menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Kemudian, kembali turun dengan novel karangan John Green itu.

"_Looking for Alaska. _Alaska Young—tokoh perempuan di sini—mirip denganmu." Aku menyelipkan novel tersebut di antara buku yang sedang Sakura baca dan wajahnya.

Ia memekik terkejut dan aku tertawa kecil, "tidak adakah cara yang lebih sopan untuk menunjukkan sebuah buku pada seseorang?" tanyanya kesal seraya menarik tisu-tisu yang menyumpal hidungnya.

"_Looking for Alaska_," Sakura membaca judul novel karangan John Green itu sembari membolak-balikan buku, "apa yang mirip denganku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku jadi salah tingkah. Serius.

"Alaska dan paradigma patriarkat, dan tidak bisa ditebak."

"Oh, ya? Tidak mudah ditebak? Aku tidak yakin itu aku."

Aku mengangguk, "dan Alaska tidak menyukai seseorang yang merendahkan perempuan. Kurasa itu seperti dirimu."

"Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya!" pekiknya heboh dan mulai membuka halaman pertama.

Dan keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi membaca, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi menonton tv dan berusah untuk tidak melirik Sakura berkali-kali. Aku mendekatkan gelas kopiku pada bibir ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu Kakakku," kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sakura mengekor di belakang.

"_Tadaima_!"

Seruan itu terdengar ketika aku telah membuka pintu.

Dan… oh, Tuhan! Itu bukan hanya si _baka_ Itachi, tapi juga ayah dan ibu!

...

a/n: halo! apdet spesial karena UAS udah selelsai~~~ lebih panjang dan lebih membosankan, aku rasa. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silakan review untuk beri kritik dan saran^^/

...

ChintyaMalfoy: terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca^^/ UAS memang menyiksa~~~ hiks. Dan untuk fb bisa lihat di bio.


	7. Chapter 7: The Things She Loves

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

.**s** _e_ v **e** _n_.

.**t** _h_ i **n** _g_.

Itachi-_nii_ menyeringai, mata ibu berbinar, dan air wajah ayah tetap datar (aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayah). Di sampingku, Sakura tampak canggung.

Aku hendak mengenalkan Sakura pada mereka, namun Itachi-_nii _lebih dulu menggoda, "rupanya kau sudah besar, Adik. Tidak ada orang di rumah dan kau membawa seorang gadis." Si Keriput menyeringai dan aku benar-benar ingin menojok hidungnya. Kalimatnya itu memperkeruh suasana dan semakin membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, aku yakin.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Bu, Yah," aku memberikan tatapan mematikanku pada Itachi-_nii_ yang tertawa-tawa, "ini Sakura, temanku dan kami sedang membahas paradigma patriarkat."

"_Ko-konichiwa_," senyum Sakura tampak kikuk, "aku Haruno Sakura, teman Sasuke-_san._" Sakura ber-_ojigi_.

Setelah Sakura memperkenalkan diri, ibu langsung memekikkan kata '_kawaii_' dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk bersama di sofa ruang keluarga. Percayalah, ibuku selalu _excited _dengan anak perempuan—apalagi jika itu adalah teman-teman putranya. Sejak lama, ibu memang memimpikan memiliki seorang anak perempuan, ia selalu mengeluh tentang dikelilingi oleh pria-pria yang selalu sibuk dan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

Ibu memberondong Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, seperti: "tinggal di mana?", "bersekolah di mana?", "kenal Sasuke dari mana?", dan pertanyaan memalukan lainnya yang membuat Itachi yang duduk di dekat mereka terbahak, seperti: "kenapa tidak menjadi kekasih Sasuke saja?" dan ketika Sakura menjawab bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih, ibu mengerang frustasi, memarahiku bahwa aku tidak memiliki gerakan yang cepat.

Ibu juga memaksa Sakura untuk tinggal dan makan malam di sini. Awalnya Sakura menolak. Tapi Uchiha Mikoto—ibuku—adalah seorang pemaksa ulung, tak ada satupun yang dapat menolak keinginannya, dan dengan sedikit dibantu dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Fugaku—ayahku—berhasil membuat Sakura tetap tinggal untuk makan malam.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, berdiri di depan nakas yang berada di dekat _getabako_ di untuk menelepon ayahnya menggunakan telepon rumahku; meminta izin untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku.

"Aku janji tidak sampai pukul delapan, Ayah," ayahnya di seberang sana sedang berbicara, "aku juga sayang Ayah. _Jaa._"

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_?" ibu bertanya dengan antusias ketika kami kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum, "ayah saya mengizinkan. Terima kasih sebelumnya," katanya kemudian ber-_ojigi._

Ibu membalas dengan berkata bahwa Sakura tidak perlu terlalu formal pada mereka, teman putranya adalah temannya juga. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata atau mendengus.

Setelahnya, ibu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam dan Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Ibu menolak, tentu saja. Dengan alasan bahwa Sakura adalah tamu yang harus dijamu. Tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar, yang susah ditebak, dan dapat dengan mudah membalikkan kalimat, "Bibi bilang teman putra Bibi adalah teman Bibi juga. Jadi, jangan mengganggapku tamu, oke?"

Ibu hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya meneriwa tawaran Sakura untuk membantunya di dapur.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk di antara ayah dan Itachi sambil memandang lurus pada layar televisi yang menayangkan berita. Aku berpikir bahwa kami tidak benar-benar menikmati berita yang terpampang di televisi, karena bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur benar-benar menggoda. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang dimasak para perempuan itu.

"Kau bertemu di mana dengan Sakura, Sasuke? Dia manis." Itachi berbisik di telingaku.

Aku mendelik. Tidak suka dengan dua kata terakhir yang bagi telingaku sama saja dengan Itachi yang mengatakan, _"aku tertarik padanya."_

"Hei!"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Aniki_."

"Kau pelit. Selalu."

Aku tidak peduli.

"Ceritalah padaku, Sasuke-_pyon._" Itachi memelas. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli padanya.

…

Pukul setengah tujuh kurang beberapa menit. _Yudofu _sudah tersaji di atas meja; yaitu, sup tahu lembut yang dimasak dengan kuah kaldu dan beragam sayuran yang disajikan di _hotpot_. Lengkap dengan saus _ponzu_ atau _yuzu kosho_. Saus ini terbuat dari bubuk cabai dan kulit jeruk serta garam. Ibu dan Sakura juga membuat _shoga yu_.

Aku duduk di samping Itachi dan berhadapan dengan Sakura yang duduk di samping ibu. Ibu mengambilkan kami nasi sebelum mengambilkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melayani Sakura—mengambilkan ini-itu dan menaruhnya di mangkuk Sakura. Ah, aku merasa di anak tirikan.

"_Gochisou sama deshita!_" kami serempak mengucapkannya setelah selesai makan.

Makan malam selesai dan kami tidak langsung meningglakan meja makan. Ibu ingin berbincang dengan Sakura lagi dan ayah tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkan, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Ayah pemilik _Blossom's_. Sesekali ia akan membantu di dapur."

"Sakura juga membantu di _Blossom's_." Aku menambahkan.

"Hanya sebagai penjaga kasir," kata Sakura cepat.

"Benarkah? Itu toko roti favorit keluarga kami. Benarkan, _anata_?" ibu meminta komentar ayah dan ayah hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya mennyipit, "terima kasih."

"Ibu Sakura-_chan _pasti sama menyenangkannya dengan Sakura-_chan_. Bibi jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Kami bisa berteman."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kali ini sangat tipis, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan senyumannya untuk melebar, "ibuku sudah tiada." Ibu menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca (ibu adalah seorang wanita yang sangat sentimental). Dan aku baru tahu tentang fakta bahwa ibu Sakura sudah tak ada.

"Kami minta maaf dan turut berduka cita, Sakura," ujar ayah.

Sakura menggeleng masih dengan senyum tipisnya, "bukan salah kalian. Dan itu sudah lama sekali … ketika aku berusia delapan tahun." Sakura meminum _shoga yu_ miliknya. Tak ada emosi berarti baik di kalimatnya, maupun di wajahnya. Sakura berkata seakan-akan hal itu tidak mempengaruhinya, tapi aku dapat melihat matanya dipenuhi sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat; ketidakpastian dan kesedihan.

"Maaf, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya?" ibu bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut melukai hati Sakura.

"Kanker rahim," katanya. Lagi, aku tak menemukan emosi di wajah Sakura, dan Sakura masih berkata seakan-akan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitinya, "kanker itu sudah tumbuh di livernya. Kata ayah, jika menyerang ginjal, dokter masih bisa mengangkatnya, tapi tidak dengan liver."

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, kami semua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Rasanya semua menjadi kikuk.

Walau terlihat baik-baik saja, aku tahu Sakura tidak benar-benar _baik-baik saja_. Tatapannya menerawang dan goresan kesedihan masih di sana, walaupun bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum tipis.

Tapi untuk kali ini aku berterima kasih pada Itachi, karena sifat hangat dan ramahnya yang menurun dari ibu, dapat membuat atmosfer mencekam ini hilang. Semua kembali hangat dan kesedihan di mata Sakura berangsung menghilang.

…

Badai salju terjadi ketika aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang pada pukul setengah delapan lewat delapan menit. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat siapapun mengurungkan niat untuk meninggalkan rumah. Sakura mendesah sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Bahunya turun dengan lemas. Ibu mengusap punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Dari berita yang Fugaku-_kun_ lihat, badai ini akan berakhir sekitar empat jam," kata ibu yang membuat Sakura menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

Ayah menawarkan dua pilihan pada Sakura; menunggu hingga badai salju berhenti atau menginap di sini dan besok pagi aku akan mengantarnya pulang.

Sakura terdiam, menimang-nimang pilihan yang aku yakin keduanya tetap memberatkannya. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan dari ibu dan Itachi, Sakura memilih untuk menginap di rumahku.

Ibu langsung menyuruhku untuk merapikan kamar tamu yang biasa di pakai sepupuhku jika menginap. Letaknya tepat di samping kamarku. Sementara itu, ibu menyiapkan baju untuk dipakai Sakura dan air panas. Setelahnya, ibu menelepon ayah Sakura untuk meminta izin agar Sakura diperbolehkan untuk tetap tinggal karena badai salju.

…

"Ini hari yang sempurna."

Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri setelah beberapa kali berguling di atas kasur. Aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingat hampir seharian ini Sakura berada di dekatku. Walaupun, ibu memonopoli Sakura dan detak jantung ini menyusahkan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Dan yang terpenting, ibu dan ayah menyukai Sakura (tadi ayah bilang bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang pintar). Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan jika suatu saat nanti, Sakura akan menjadi kekasihku. Memikirkan itu membuat perutku melilit dan darah langsung naik ke wajahku.

Dan aku merasakan ponselku yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping kasurku bergetar. Aku meraihnya dan melihat jam berapa sebelum membuka pesan masuk.

Pukul setengah dua belas dan ini pesan dari Sakura!

_Apa kau sudah tertidur?_

Aku tidak membalas pesan Sakura. Aku langsung melompat dari kasurku dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Lantas mengetuk pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang terbangun, apalagi Itachi yang kamarnya tepat berseberangan dengan kamar Sakura.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Sakura langsung membukakan pintu. Ia berbalut piama yang biasa dipakai sepupuh perempuanku yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Itu berwarna biru dongker dengan hiasan bulan dan bintang berwarna kuning. Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar. Hampir-hampir membuatku dapat melihat gusinya. Salah satu telinganya tersumpal _handset_.

"Aku membangunkanmu, ya?" ia terkekeh hambar sembari mengusap-usap lengan kanannya.

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala, "aku belum tertidur."

"Oh."

"Mau mengobrol di balkon? Badai sepertinya sudah berakhir." Duduk-berbincang-di-tengah-malam-berdua-dengan-Sakura benar-benar menggiurkan. Aku dapat membayangkan bahwa kegiatan itu sama menyenangkannya dengan berjalan bersamanya di trotoar yang penuh salju.

"45 menit yang lalu. Badai saljunya berakhir 45 menit yang lalu," balasnya, "dan ya untuk mengobrol di balkon."

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil jaketnya, kemudian memberi kode untuk mengikutiku. Di ujung lantai dua ini ada pintu kaca yang langsung menuju balkon. Dan kami duduk di lantainya yang dingin dan sedikit bersalju—Sakura yang mengusulkan untuk duduk di lantai.

"Seharusnya kau mengambil jaket juga, Sasuke-_san_," ujar Sakura seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

Udaranya memang cukup dingin, tapi aku tidak mau membuang waktuku dengan Sakura hanya karena harus mengambil jaket. Jadi, aku menolak usulannya.

"Mau kubuatkan _shoga yu_ atau sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah, Sakura," ia mengangguk dan aku kembali berkata, "oh, ya, maafkan ibuku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" alisnya merah mudanya bertautan.

"Untuk memberondongmu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kau pasti berpikir keluargaku aneh."

Sakura tertawa, "itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dimintai maaf," ia tersenyum lembut padaku, "ibumu lucu. Ia menyenangkan."

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Awalnya, aku berpikir kau seperti Paman Fugaku untuk sifatmu. Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat kau lebih seperti Bibi Mikoto."

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau sama perasanya dengan Bibi Mikoto." Kikiknya renyah.

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku pikir tidak."

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang berkata bahwa aku seperti ibuku. Orang-orang lebih sering berkata bahwa wajahku memang seperti ibu, tapi sifatku seperti ayah, kebalikan dari Itachi-_nii_.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kali ini Sakura memerintah.

Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "bercerita? Tentang diriku?"

"Iya."

"Aku tak tahu harus bercerita apa."

Sakura berdecak sebelum berbicara dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, "sebutkan hal yang kau sukai."

"Aku menyukaimu." Jangan berpikir aku benar-benar mengatakan itu. Aku hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Aku masih terlalu waras untuk mengatakan kalimat itu pada Sakura. Jadi aku menjawab bahwa yang paling kususkai adalah hidupku.

"Selain hidupmu, apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hidupku sudah mencakup segalanya, Sakura." Termasuk tentang dirimu.

"Kau terlalu tertutup," cibirnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambutnya, "sekarang, apa yang kau sukai?"

Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya, mengetuk-ngetuk. Kemudian menjawab, "aku suka hujan, aku suka musim gugur, aku suka langit, aku suka bintang, aku suka—terobsesi—pada buku, aku suka _Blossom's_ dan segala hiruk-pikuknya," ia melemparkan cengirannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Dan aku suka Sai."

Senyumku pudar.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar. Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku menghirup serpihan salju dan paru-paruku terasa terbakar.

...

a/n: hai! Silakan cek pm bagi yang mereview dengan akun. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca :)

...

sami haruchi 2: terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini^^


	8. Chapter 8: The Stories

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

**e** _i_ g **h** _t_

.**_s _**_t _**o** **_r _**_y_.

_"Dan aku suka Sai."_

_ "Dan aku suka Sai."_

Aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas bahkan setelah kami terdiam selama tiga menit. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Rasa seperti paru-paru terbakar itu masih ada.

"Mau dengar cerita?" Sakura bertanya yang pada detik itu juga ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Rasa terbakar pada paru-paru langsung hilang dan kali ini pipiku yang terbakar. Rasa kecewa itu juga langsung hilang, digantikan rasa rasa hangat. Perutku bergejolak senang.

"Tentang Sai…" Sakura berbisik.

Entahlah. Entah harus kecewa, sedih atau apa. Tapi dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahuku , setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit lebih baik.

"… ya."

Aku merasakan Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura menarik napasnya sebelum bercerita, "aku bertemu dengan Sai saat di pemakaman ibu. Aku baru saja mengunjungi ibu dengan ayah dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di sana. Usiaku sembilan tahun ketika itu."

Ia mengawali ceritanya. Aku berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik; diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tahu-tahu, Sai sudah muncul di depanku yang tengah menangis di makam ibu. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, 'jangan menangis'," Sakura tertawa kecil. Aku melihatnya tengah menerawang jauh dari balik bulu mataku, "lalu, kedua orang tuanya muncul, meminta maaf pada aku dan ayah, karena mengira Sai menggangguku. Lalu, mereka—ayah dan kedua orang tua Sai berbincang, sambil menuju gerbang pemakaman, sementara Sai berjalan di sampingku sambil berkata jangan menangis.

Sai juga bercerita bahwa ia mengunjungi kakaknya yang telah pergi tiga bulan lalu karena kecelakaan. Aku menatapnya karena bingung kenapa ia tetap tersenyum. Ya… walau, senyumnya terlihat aneh. Dan ia memberikan alasan yang membuatku tersenyum hingga sekarang."

"Apa?"

"_Senyum adalah cara terbaik untuk mengatasi situasi yang sulit, meskipun itu palsu._"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kami menjadi dekat. Hingga sekarang. Hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih tiga bulan lalu," Sakura menghela napas, "tapi, aku tak pernah yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia selalu dekat dengan banyak wanita dan pergi bersama mereka. Dan terkadang ia tidak akan mengirimkanku pesan beberapa hari dan juga tidak membalas pesan-pesanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau bertanya padanya?"

"Aku sudah dan Sai akan selalu menjawab bahwa ia menyukaiku juga. Aku tak mengerti arti _suka_ darinya."

"Mungkin Sai tidak bersungguh-sungguh padamu." Aku berpendapat dengan suara yang lirih. Tapi itu tidak cukup pelan untuk sampai ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura mendengarnya dan aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku berdecak, lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Mulut bodoh!

"Sakura … maaf. Aku tidak—"

"Aku akan berjuang jika kemungkinan yang kau katakan adalah benar." Sakura berkata di sela tangsinya.

Aku menatap Sakura. Memerhatikannya yang menangis di bahuku. Lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa menjadi pria brengsek yang membuatnya menangis (walau aku tahu ini bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya. Sai ikut ambil bagian di sini). Lalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan lenganku pada tubuhnya yang bergetar karena mengisak. Memeluknya dan mengusap lengannya untuk memberikan rasa tenang.

_Aku berpendapat, kemudian kau menangis. Saat kau berjuang, aku hanya akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, Sakura…_

…

Itachi yang sedang patah hati pernah bilang bahwa ada dua tipe orang dalam mencintai. Tipe pertama: kau akan tetap bertahan, walaupun _dia _yang kau cintai berkali-kali menyakitimu. Tipe kedua: kau akan pergi—melepaskan _dia_ yang kau cintai, karena kau tahu; orang yang mencintaimu tidak akan menyakitmu.

Dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang membuat Sakura menjadi tipe kedua.

Karena rasa sukaku pada Sakura telah mencapai level _agape_; meskipun Sakura hanya melihat Sai, aku akan tetap menyukainya.

…

Aku mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke rumahnya pada pukul setengah sembilan dengan mobil buick berkarat milik ayah yang sudah jarang dipakai sejak keluarga kami memiliki sedan hitam mengilap yang bagus dan keren. Kami berdua tidak tidur hanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing pada pukul tiga pagi. Lingkaran hitam dapat jelas kulihat di sekitar mata Sakura dan aku yakin lingkaran hitam itu juga ada di sekitar mataku. Tapi aku tidak merasa kantuk hingga sekarang.

Sakura memakai _blouse_ berwarna hijau dan celana denim milik ibu yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jaket coklatnya tidak ia kancingkan. Dan di pangkuannya ada _paper bag_ berisi pakaian kotor.

"Hmm… di depan belok kiri," kata Sakura dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pada belokan di depan sana.

Aku tidak tahu rumah Sakura, sebelumnya, jadi ia memberi tahuku ketika harus berbelok atau harus tetap lurus.

"Nah, itu rumahku." Sakura menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya _country_ khas Amerika berwarna coklat dengan gradasi biru langit. Dengan taman yang cukup luas dan di depannya.

Aku menepikan buick berkarat ini dan mematikan mesinnya. Sakura menengok kepadaku dan bertanya, "mau mampir?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah muda berjalan ke arah kami. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan langsung memeluk pria itu. Aku yakin itu adalah ayahnya. Dan demi kesopanan, aku pun ikut turun.

Ayah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada putrinya dan beralih merangkulnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku, "terima kasih, nak…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, Paman," ujarku cepat.

"Oke, Sasuke, aku Kizashi dan terima kasih telah mengantar putriku yang manja ini." Paman Kizashi melirik putrinya dengan mata hijaunya yang jenaka. Yang di detik selanjutnya langsung dihadiah cubitan pada lengannya oleh Sakura. Paman Kizashi hanya terkekeh sambil mengaduh.

Kemudian mata hijau paman Kizashi kembali menatapku, "mau mampir, nak Sasuke?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "tidak, terima kasih, Paman. Ibu menyuruhku untuk lansung pulang." Itu hanya alasan, sebenarnya aku mulai merasa mengantuk.

Paman Kizashi mengangguk takzim, "kalau begitu, sampaikan terima kasih dan salamku untuk keluargamu." Paman Kizashi dan Sakura ber-_ojigi_ dan aku membalasnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," Sakura berkata ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobil. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan membalas senyumnya, "sampai jumpa," lanjutnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

…

Aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura setelahnya. Ia hanya mengirimiku dan keluargaku kartu ucapan tahun baru dan bertukar kabar melalui pesan singkat. Kami sempat berpapasan di Kuil saat kunjungan _Hatsu-mode._ Hanya berpapasan dan bertukar senyuman. Tidak lebih.

Aku telah kembali ke sekolah setelah libur panjang selama dua minggu. Tugas-tugas sudah aku selesaikan. Ketika memasuki kelas aku mendapati kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada Shikamaru yang sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di lipatan tangannya, Gaara yang sedang membaca dan Naruto yang sedang memakan _ramen cup_-nya. Tumben sekali Naruto datang pagi setelah hari libur.

"Oi, Sasuke!" ia meneriaki namaku dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan _ramen_.

Aku mendengus dan melengos menuju bangkuku.

Tapi Naruto langsung menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingku. Bercerita ini-itu dengan mulutnya yang besar dan penuh _ramen_. Aku tidak peduli dengannya, jadi aku mengambil _handset_ dan menyumpal telingaku dengan benda itu dan memejamkan mata.

"Oi, _Teme_! Dengarkan aku!"

…

"Hai, Sasuke-_san_, Uzumaki-_san_!"

Aku dan Naruto pulang berasama dan bertemu Sakura dan Yamanaka di halte bus. Sakura menyapaku dan Naruto, sementara si Pirang Yamanaka tengah bertelepon.

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki, Sakura-_chan_. Aku Namikaze Naruto dan panggil aku Naruto atau Naruto-_kun_." Naruto berkata dengan cengiran lebarnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kebiasaannya.

Sakura mengernyit, namun tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap setuju untuk memanggil si _Dobe_ dengan Naruto.

…

"Bagaiman dengan liburanmu?" Sakura memulai obrolan kami dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir kudengar seharian penuh dari teman-teman di sekolah. Kami duduk berdua di bus.

"Lumayan," jawabku sekenanya, "bagaimana dengamu?"

Sakura bergumam beberapa detik. Mungkin sedang berpikir.

"Lumayan juga," jawabnya.

Kami terdiam. Namun, Sakura tampak sedang berpikir. Wajahnya tampak gusar. Seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku dan Sai…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hn?" aku menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Kami… berakhir." Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika mengatakan dua kata itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau apa. Di satu sisi aku senang, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Sakura.

"Kami bertengkar, satu hari sebelum malam tahun baru. Dan ia berkata bahwa ia jenuh padaku karena aku terlalu cemburu," jeda, "tapi kemarin ia mengirimiku pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf dan janjinya untuk berubah."

Lidahku kaku. Aku ingin bertanya apa jawaban yang Sakura berikan, namun aku takut.

"Dan membalasnya. Berkata 'ya' dan kami kembali seperti semula," tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku, "aku akan berjuang agar ia hanya melihatku."

Ini yang kutakuti.

Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan; saat Sakura berjuang, aku hanya akan berusaha lebih kuat untuk mendapatkannya.

…

a/n: apdet spesial setelah ngambil rapot ^^ walau agak kesel karena ada guru yang ngasih nilai liat dari tampang (yang cantik nilainya tetep (walau dia enggak bisa mata pelajaran itu), karena aku cantik banget :p, jadi nilai aku turun satu._.) Tapi, alhamdullilah, ya... tetep bagus *curcol*

Dan mungkin ini flat-banget- tapi chap depan Sasuke udah mulai gerak, kok. Tapi aku enggak janjiin buat happy ending. Tapi enggak sad ending juga. Maksudku perasaan mereka pasti saling berbalas, tapi enggak jamin bakal bareng-bareng._.v

Sedikit tentang apage, itu level rasa cinta/suka. Ada level Eros; cinta bersyarat atau karena hawa nafsu, Phillia; cinta antar sahabat, dan Apage; cinta yang tidak memerlukan alasan.

...

sami haruchi 2: terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca^^ semoga suka dengan chap ini :)

Guest: terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca^^ Sasuke mah enggak frustasi, dia mah strong (stress tak tertolong._.)


	9. Chapter 9: The Greatest Day in Blossom's

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

**n** _i_ n **e**

.**t **_o_ d **a ****_y_****.**

Aku berusaha tetap fokus mendengarkan materi yang sedang Sarutobi-_sensei _terangkan. Berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa sakit yang ada pada tenggorokan, juga kepalaku, ataupun pada Naruto—yang duduk di belakangku—yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Sarutobi-_sensei_ adalah salah satu guru di sekolahku yang paling kuhormati, selain Tobirama-_sensei_. Bukan karena ia sudah tua, tapi karena beliau memang jenius dan bijaksana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada yang tidak baik.

"Sst … Sasuke." Naruto masih berbisik-bisik, bahkan kali ini, bocah idot itu meniup-niup tengkukku yang membuatku merinding.

Aku meliriknya tajam, "diamlah, _Dobe_," desisku.

Aku dapat membayangkan Naruto yang memutar bola matanya, "kau itu terlalu kaku, Sasuke," cibir Naruto masih dengan berbisik, "si Tua," aku benci saat ia memanggil Sarutobi-_sensei _seperti itu, "tidak akan mendengar. Pendengarannya itu sudah—"

"Namikaze-_kun_, berhenti mengganggu temanmu dan jelaskan kembali apa yang baru kujelaskan." Sarutobi-_sensei _menginterupsi bisikan Naruto. tidak ada kemarahan dalam kalimatnya.

"_H-hai!_"

Aku menyeringai. Rasakan itu Naruto.

…

"Gara-gara kau, aku kena hukuman dari Sarutobi-_sensei_," bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Sarutobi-_sensei_ baru saja meninggalkan kelas beberapa detik yang lalu, "pokoknya kau harus ikut kami ke KGC!" Naruto duduk di atas mejaku. Menghalangiku yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukuku.

Aku mendengus. Enak saja ia menyalahkanku dan memaksaku ikut ke KGC dengan yang lain. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, teman satu kelasku memang sudah merencanakan hal ini; pergi ke KGC bersama-sama.

KGC adalah singkatan dari Konoha _Game Center_. Teman-temanku memang lebih sering menyingkatnya dengan KGC. Terletak di Konoha _Square_ yang memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit dari sekolahku jika memakai _shinkansen_.

"Aku tidak enak badan, _Dobe_," ujarku sembari memakai tas.

"Alasan! Mana mungkin kau sakit."

Dia pikir aku robot apa?

"Bilang saja ingin berkencan dengan gadis dari Konoha _Gakuen_ itu," lanjutnya.

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk meninggalkan bangkuku, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mematikan khas Uchiha, "siapa yang kau maksud, hah?" tanyaku dengan suara sedingin mungkin.

Naruto mendecih, "Haruno Sakura. Siapa lagi?"

Jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang dan aku merasakan darah naik ke wajahku ketika Naruto menyebut nama Sakura. Aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata pedas untuknya ketika Kiba yang mulutnya sama besarnya dengan Naruto berteriak.

"Whoa, Sasuke akan kencan?" itu lebih terdengar seperti seruan daripada pertanyaan.

Naruto sudah mengiyakan sebelum aku sempat menyangkal.

"Aku pikir Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Itu suara Ashura.

"Apa gadisnya cantik?"

"Gadis-gadis di Konoha _Gakuen_'kan cantik-cantik. Kau pasti puyak banyak kenalan di sana."

"Betul itu! Kenalkan pada kami, dong."

Aku berdecak sebal. Beginilah jika bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Ada yang dekat atau mengenal seorang gadis dari sekolah lain, pasti langsung heboh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua berisik dan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

…

_Kau sedang sakit?_

Jam di kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan aku sedang berbaring di kasurku yang—tidak tahu mengapa terasa begitu nyaman hari ini—saat mendapati pesan singkat dari Sakura. Aku memang sedang sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin.

_Tahu dari siapa?_

Balasannya datang dengan cepat.

_Tadi saat aku dan panitia festival sekolah sedang menggalang dana untuk festival, aku bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka mengatakan kau sedang sakit. Cepat sembuh :)x_

Dan kami bertukar pesan singkat untuk beberapa jam kemudian, walaupun mataku terasa perih ketika menatap layar ponselku terlalu lama. Sakura bercerita bagaimana serunya mengamen untuk menggalang dana untuk festival sekolahnya bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga berjanji akan memberikanku tiket gratis festival sekolahnya, jika aku sembuh dengan cepat.

Konoha _Gakuen _memang selalu mengadakan festival tahunan ketika musim semi, yang hasil penjualan tiketnya akan disumbangkan ke yayasan sosial. Aku pernah menghadiri festival di Konoha _Gakuen_ saat aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu, kakak sepupuhku bersekolah di sana dan menjadi ketua panitia pelaksanaannya.

_Sembuh saja dulu, baru aku kasih tiketnya. Sekarang istirahat. Pesanku jangan dibalas lagi. _Oyasumi, _Sasuke._

Aku rasa, aku akan cepat sembuh dan tidur lebih lelap malam ini. _Oyasumi_, Sakura…

…

Musim semi telah tiba. Aku dapat merasakan Konoha menjadi lebih hangat. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Sakura mengundangku ke _Blossom's_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke _Blossom's_, mungkin sekitar dua bulan sejak terakhir aku ke sana. Sakura bilang akan ada pertunjukan kecil di _Blossom's_; Sai dan _band_-nya yang baru dibentuk ketika akhir Januari, akan tampil perdana di sana spesial untuk menyambut musim semi.

Gemerincing lonceng yang terdengar ketika aku mendorong pintu _Blossom's _dan masuk ke dalamnya, membuat Sakura yang tadinya sedang duduk di dekat panggung kecil sambil melihat beberapa orang mengatur alat _band_, memutar kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Aku membalas senyumnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura cerah.

"Hn."

"Itachi-_nii_, mana?"

"Tidak ikut, ia ada acara dengan teman-temannya," kataku.

Sakura menggumakan kata 'oh' panjang sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia memang mengundang Itachi-_nii_ juga, kata Sakura, Itachi-_nii _dapat memberi komentar untuk _band _Sai nantinya, tapi kakakku itu tidak bisa datang.

Dan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, tapi aku tidak menemukan itu apa.

"Oi, Sasuke-_teme!_"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arah aku dan Sakura. Cengirannya lebar dan jaket oranyenya sangat mencolok mata. Ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang langsung di sambut gadis itu dengan menghantamkan kepalan tangan Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. Sejak kapan mereka akrab seperti itu?

"_Dobe_?" apa Sakura mengundang Naruto juga?

"Aku belum cerita, ya?" Sakura lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Naruto itu _vocalist_ _band_-nya Sai," ujarnya kemudian, "dan dia selalu telat," tambahnya sembari mendelik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan tidak jelas, "sebaiknya aku membantu yang lain," katanya, kemudian menaiki panggung kecil itu.

Dari sini aku dapat melihat dan mendengar Naruto yang dimarahi oleh anggota _band _lainnya, karena baru saja datang saat _Blossom's_ akan bukan lima menit lagi. Kata Sakura, harusnya mereka latihan dulu—_check sound_—walaupun, hanya tampil di sebuah toko roti dan kafe, _band _yang bernama _The Overboard _itu ingin menampilkan yang terbaik. Hitung-hitung latihan sebelum mengikuti festival musik Konoha yang di adakan pertengahan musim panas.

"Bagaimana dengan demammu?" Sakura bertanya saat beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabku.

Sakura mengangguk sebelum kembali bertanya, "bagaimana dengan rambut baruku?" ia menunjukan rambutnya yang di kuncir dua di bawah tengkuknya. Dan aku baru sadar, sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura adalah rambutnya yang pendek. Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Bagus. Sedang mencari suasana baru?" tanyaku sambil menyesap kopi yang baru diantarkan seorang pelayan.

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, "kena _dare _dari Ino." Ia menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapih.

Kemudian, Sakura mengangsurkan sebuah tiket yang di dominasi warna merah muda khas musim semi. Di situ tertulis: Konoha _Gakuen Festival at March, 28__th_. Aku menatap Sakura dengan salah satu alisku yang terangkat.

"Sesuai janjiku, tiket gratis ketika kau sembuh." Ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Aku menolak dan hendak membayarnya dengan alasan karena uang penjualannya akan disumbangkan. Tapi Sakura jauh lebih keras kepala, ia bilang bahwa tiket itu milik sepupuhnya yang tidak dapat hadir karena ada kunjungan wisata dari sekolahnya.

Lalu, _The Overboard_ mulai memainkan sebuah lagu ketika pengunjung _Blossom's_ sudah mencapai lima orang. Mereka menyanyikan _Mr. Right_ milik _A Rocket to The Moon_, yang langsung menarik atensi pengunjung _Blossom's_. Para pengunjung menyambut tampilnya _The Overboard_ dengan antusias.

_The Overboard_ sendiri terdiri dari empat orang. Naruto sebagai vokalis yang merangkap sebagai _bassist, _Sai sebagai _keyboardist_, dan dua orang lagi—yang namanya kuketahui dari Sakura—Juugo dan Shino sebagai gitaris dan drumer. Dan mereka dari sekolah-sekolah yang berbeda, pengecualian untuk Juugo dan Shino yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah swasta yang sama.

"Tadinya, Naruto mengusulkan untuk menamai _band _mereka dengan nama _Ramen Cup_." Sakura berkata sambil tertawa ketika _Mr. Right _yang dinyanyikan Naruto telah mencapai bagaian refrain.

Aku tersenyum untuk menanggapi celotehan Sakura.

"Mereka semua menolak, tentu saja," Sakura menyesap _cappuccino _miliknya, "lalu Naruto kembali mengusulkan untuk memberi nama _band _mereka dengan _Orange Suck_."

"_Orange Suck_? Naruto sekali," komentarku.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menamainya _The Overboard_, dengan maksud agar _band _mereka _tenggelam_ di hati orang-orang. Yaks! Berlebihan sekali." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar dengan ekspresi jijik, lalu tertawa keras-keras, yang membuat Sai melihat ke arah kami.

Aku mendenguskan tawa lewat hidung melihat tingkahnya.

"_The Overboard_ memang belum memiliki lagu sendiri. Mereka sedang membuat dan aku membantu untuk memilihkan kata yang pas," ceritanya lagi dengan riang.

Lalu, ketika aku menengok ke arah pintu masuk, aku melihat Yamanaka Ino baru saja memasuki _Blossom's_ bersama seorang gadis berambut merah dan lelaki barambut biru. Dan Yamanaka langsung berlari ke arah kami—tepatnya ke arah Sakura—kemudian memeluk Sakura hingga mereka berdua hampir terjungkal. Aku mendengus. Lagi-lagi bertemu orang berambut pirang yang senang menarik perhatian orang dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar memotong rambutmu," si Yamanaka berbicara sambil mengambil duduk di samping Sakura, "oh, hai, Sasuke." Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ada aku di depannya dan menyapaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dasar Pirang aneh." Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata menarik bangku dari salah satu meja yang kosong dan duduk bersama kami. Ia berkata dengan sinis seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. Yamanaka hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Lalu, lelaki berambut biru duduk di sampingku. Sakura mengenalkan diriku pada teman-temannya. Si merah itu namanya Uzumaki Karin, ia adalah sepupuh Naruto, sementara si rambut biru bernama Hozuki Suigetsu, dan Suigetsu adalah kekasih Karin.

Mereka—Karin dan Suigetsu—adalah pasangan yang aneh, menurutku. Mereka lebih sering adu mulut ketimbang bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sering aku temui. Bahkan Suigetsu mencibir cara makan Karin yang baginya terlihat bar-bar, padahal biasa-biasa saja.

"_The Overboard_ sepertinya telah dipengaruhi oleh Sakura." Ino berbicara pada Karin saat _The Overboard_ mulai menyanyikan lagu milik 5 _Seconds of Summer_ yang berjudul _Gotta Get Out_.

Karin mengangguk setuju sambil memasukkan sesendok _cheese cake_ ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Sakura mencibir kedua temannya.

Ino bercerita padaku sambil memakan _choco lava cake_-nya bahwa Sakura adalah penggemar garis keras _band _5 _Seconds of Summer_, yang sering memutar lagi 5SOS ketika sedang menemani Sai latihan bersama _band-_nya. Dan itu membuat _The Overboard_ sering membawakan lagu-lagu 5SOS ketika sedang latihan.

_The Overboard _berisitirahat setelah membawakan lima lagu. Aku sedang berbincang dengan Suigetsu tentang _game_ dan obrolan khas laki-laki sebelum Naruto dan _band_-nya menghampiri kami, mengenalkan diri mereka padaku, kemudian ikut bercakap-cakap bersamaku dan Suigetsu. Sementara itu, para gadis sibuk bergosip dan melihat-lihat sebuah majalah.

Lalu paman Kizashi datang dari arah dapur _Blossom's _dengan sebuah gitar akustik (yang kata Sakura adalah miliknya) dan sepiring besar kue. Ia membawakan kami kue ciptaannya yang akan jadi salah satu menu baru khas musim semi di _Blossom's _dan paman Kizashi meminta kami untuk memberikan saran untuk nama kue tersebut. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk berkelakar bersama kami sebelum naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu _One More Time, One More Chance_ yang menjadi _original sound track anime 5 Centimeters per Second_.

Suigetsu, Naruto, dan beberapa pegawai _Blossom's_ langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Kemudian, Naruto memaksa Sakura untuk berduet dengannya. Awalnya gadis itu menolak, namun setelah mendapatkan pakasaan dari semua orang (termasuk dari aku dan ayahnya) dan teriakan penyemangat dari pegawai _Blossom's_, akhirnya Sakura mau untuk naik ke atas panggung bersama gitarnya.

Dan di sanalah ia, duduk di samping Naruto di atas panggung dengan gitar akustiknya untuk menyanyikan lagi _Never Be What You Want_ dari _We Are The in Crowd—_berduet dengan Naruto. Suaranya bagus dan aku tidak tahu sebelumnya, jika Sakura bisa memainkan gitar. Aku beberapa kali melihat Sakura menatap Sai ketika bernyanyi dengan pandangan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Setelah Sakura turun dari atas panggung diiringin dengan tepuk tangan dan wajahnya yang merah karena malu, Naruto menarikku ke atas panggung dan memaksaku untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Padahal aku sudah memberikannya _deathglare_, tapi tidak mempan padanya. _Tsk!_

Hari itu _Blossom's _ramai sekali. Banyak pengunjung yang datang dan terhibur karena kami. Beberapa pegawai _Blossom's _dan pengunjung pun ikut bernyanyi di atas panggung atau sekedar _request_ lagu. Kami banyak tertawa. Dan sebagai penutup, kami menyanyikan lagu _Today _dari Willamatte Stone brsama-sama dengan paman Kizashi yang bermain gitar.

Seperti lirik lagu Willamette Stone itu: _"today is the greatest day I've ever known."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Duh, maaf, chap ini enggak jadi ceritain tentang perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Hehehe. Aku lagi ingin nampilin _friendship_ di sini, sesuai _genre _yang aku cantumin. Walau, kurang kerasa kayaknya. Tapi semoga suka, ya. Dan untuk nama _band_-nya Naruto dkk, itu emang aneh… malahan tadinya mau namain namanya Flying in The Atmosphere._. tapi dengan nama FITA itu kesannya kayak band beraliran _synthpop _atau _powerpop _atau _alternative rock _gitu._. Jadi, untuk menambahkan kegajean di cerita ini, dipilihlah The Overboard. Muehehehe.

_And last but not least,_ terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, mefollow, dan mefavorit cerita ini :)xo

sami haruchi 2: chapter ini enggak jadi tentang pergerakan sasuke, ya. Maaf:( Tapi semoga suka sama chapter ini dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Festival

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

...

**t** _e_ n

.**f** _e_ s **t** _i_ v **a** _l_.

Minggu di _Blossom's _yang menyenangkan masih dapat kurasakan ketika Senin pagi datang. _Mood_-ku bagus dan semakin bertambah bagus ketika mengingat tawa Sakura (setidaknya sampai jam makan siang, si Pirang bodoh itu benar-benar tahu cara menghancurkan _mood_ seseorang). Sebelum aku pulang bersama si Bodoh Naruto, Sakura dan ayahnya mengajakku untuk datang ke _Blossom's—_minggu depan. Ada perayaan ulang tahun Sakura kecil-kecilan. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku belum tahu kapan tepatnya ulang tahun Sakura. Si Merah Jambu itu tidak mau memberi tahuku.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Jelek sekali." Dahiku berkedut mendengar suara nyaring Naruto. Bocah itu membanting bokongnya di sampingku yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu sepak bolaku. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan ia hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya—menyengir seperti orang bodoh. Oh, dia memang bodoh.

"Kau masih marah karena aku menaruh katak di tasmu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Naruto memang bodoh. Dan aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tahu aku benci—fobia pada katak, dan dia malah menaruh katak-hijau-besar ke dalam tasku. Aku menjerit seperti wanita yang baru saja melihat pria tampan atau pria keren atau aktor idolanya atau apapun-hal-yang-dapat-membuat-wanita-menjerit.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Teme_. Tak perlu marah begitu," katanya. Aku masih mendiamkan Naruto dan mengikat tali sepatuku sebelah kanan, "kau seperti wanita yang sedang PMS atau kau memang?" aku mendengus sembari menatapnya sinis, sementara Naruto tertawa keras-keras.

Kemudian, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bergabung bersama yang lain untuk melakukan pemanasan, meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk meneriaki namaku. Hari ini kami ada sparing dengan sekolah Konoha _Gakuen._ Aku dan tim sepak bola sekolahku sedang menunggu tim Konoha _Gakuen_. Kami akan sparing di lapangan yang jaraknya sekitar 500 meter dari sekolahku. Dan setelah beberapa menit melakukan pemanasan, tim Konoha _Gakuen_ datang.

Seragam tim mereka berwarna biru dengan _list _putih. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Sai. Aku langsung dapat menenganali kulit pucatnya dengan mudah. Sekilas aku melihat Sai melemparkan senyum sinisnya padaku—setelah sebelumnya bersalaman ala pria dengan Naruto. Aku membalas senyum sinisnya, tentu saja.

Dan sebelum sparing dimulai, Sakura datang bersama seorang lelaki berbadan besar—bahkan lebih besar dari _Chouji_-_senpai—_dan sekantong plastik besar minuman _isotonic_ untuk anggota tim sepak bola Konoha _Gakuen_. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dan meneriaki kata semangat untuk lelaki itu, sebelum menyapaku dan Naruto dengan suara yang keras dan langsung dibalas Naruto dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. Lalu, ia duduk di tepi lapangan bersama lelaki gempal itu.

Seseorang dari tim Konoha _Gakuen_ berkata bahwa Sakura adalah manajer tim mereka. Beberapa anggota timku mengeluh kenapa tim kami tidak memiliki manajer cantik seperti manajer yang dimiliki Konoha _Gakuen_. Sepertinya mereka melupakan fakta bahwa kita semua berasal dari sekolah khusus pria yang artinya tidak ada wanita

Pertandingan dimulai setelah semua anggota tim sudah lengkap. Dan berakhir dengan hasil imbang; satu sama.

Kami semua bersalaman di akhir pertandingan. Kemudian duduk di lapangan bersama-sama dan bercanda seakan kami semua adalah kawan lama. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua, karena fokusku telah ditarik seutuhnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu memberikan handuk dan minuman _isotonic_ pada Sai, sebelum memberikan pada yang lain. Lalu duduk dengan Sai yang merangkulnya.

Jika kalian bertanya aku cemburu atau tidak, jawabanya sudah pasti 'iya'. Tapi aku tidak punya hak apa-apa, selain mendambakannya dalam diam. Dia—Sakura hanya menganggapku teman. Itu adalah kenyataan absolut. Tidak terbantahkan. Dan aku tidak tahu caranya untuk membuatnya menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman.

Kami semua pulang ketika pukul enam sore. Sakura pulang bersama Sai dengan sebuah sepeda. Berboncengan; aku berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapku.

"Jangan lupa datang ke festival KG besok, Sasuke," Sakura berkata sebelum Sai mengayuh pedal sepeda, "_jaa._" Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian sosoknya bergerak menjauh perlahan.

Semakin menjauh.

Lalu, tak tergapai.

...

Aku sedang menunggu _download_-an _anime_-ku selesai saat Naruto dengan tingkah bodohnya dan sebuah _paper bag _di tangannya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku. Saat ini pukul lima sore dan si Pirang itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"KAU LUPA, SASUKE? HAH! KAU LUPA?!" aku mendelik ke arahnya sambil menutup telingaku. Aku tak mau menjadi tuli hanya karena teriakan Naruto yang bodoh.

Sebenarnya, diam-diam aku selalu bertanya dalam hati; kenapa Naruto tidak mewarisi sifat ayahnya?

"Berisik, bodoh!" aku menggeram.

Naruto berdecak, "oi, Sasuke-_teme, _kau benar-benar lupa?" volume suaranya lebih pelan. Namun, tetap menyakiti telingaku.

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Dan Naruto sepertinya tahu arti gestur tubuhku, karena di detik selanjutnya dia kembali berkata.

"Hari ini festival Konoha _Gakuen_, _Baka!_"

Mataku membola. Aku baru ingat, kalau hari ini adalah hari di mana Konoha _Gakuen_ mengadakan festival tahunan. Padahal, kemarin Sakura sudah mengingatkanku. Sial! Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi sambil membuat catatan mental untuk menendang bokong Naruto atau merobek mulut besarnya karena telah menghina keturunan Uchiha.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Konoha _Gakuen_, Naruto terus meledekku karena lupa. Sesekali ia tertawa keras-keras, mengundang perhatian orang. Jujur saja, pergi dengan Naruto terkadang memalukan.

Ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan orang telah memenuhi Konoha _Gakuen_ sesampainya aku dan Naruto di sana. Tentu saja. Festival tahunan ini dibuka sejak pukul sebelas tadi pagi. Banyak stan-stan makanan dan permainan yang dibuat siswa-siswi Konoha _Gakuen_. Panggung besar berdiri di halaman depan Konoha _Gakuen _(Gedung Konoha _Gakuen_ berbentuk U, dengan halaman depan yang sangat luas)_._ Seseorang sedang bernyanyi di tengah-tengah panggung bersama penari-penari.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Aku dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Aku melihat Sakura dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya dan _clipboard_ di tangannya berlari ke arah kami. Rambut pendeknya yang ia kuncir bergerak-gerak lucu. Wajahnya cerah sekali.

"Hei!" ia menyapa kami dan detik selanjutnya menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Naruto kuat-kuat sehingga Naruto mengaduh dan Sakura hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak datang," katanya.

"Sasuke tadi lu—aw!" aku segera menginjak kaki Naruto kuat-kuat. Dasar bodoh!

Sakura tertawa, "interaksi kalian itu lucu sekali," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya, "aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, ada yang harus kuurus di belakang panggung. Maaf," katanya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku dan Sasuke-_teme_ dapat menjelajah Konoha _Gakuen_ sendiri. Tenang saja."

Sakura tersenyum dan bersiap untuk melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke belakang panggung jika saja Naruto tidak kembali berbicara, "oh, ya, untukmu," Naruto menyerahkan _paper bag _di tangahnnya kepada Sakura, "_otanjoubi_ _omedetou__,_ Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura ulang tahun?

Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Naruto menyerahkan _paper bag-_nya—yang kuyakin adalah hadiah untuk Sakura.

"Astaga!" Sakura memekik gembira. Iris hijaunya berbinar semakin cerah, "bahkan aku lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Naruto, terima kasih banyak." Sakura ber-_ojigi. _Kemudian pergi ke belakang panggung.

Sesudah Sakura pergi Naruto langsung berjalan ke kedai _ramen _terdekat. Memesan dua _ramen _jumbo untuknya sendiri. Aku mengikutinya, tapi tidak memesan _ramen_, yang kulakukan hanyalah melihat Naruto yang memakan _ramen _dengan bar-bar.

"Adwa aphwa?" ia bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _ramen_ dan alis yang menyatu. Mungkin risih karena sejak tadi aku menatapnya—memerhatikannya.

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Lalu kembali memakan _ramen_-nya. Setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk _ramen _jumbo, Naruto baru kembali bertanya, "kau tidak mem—" Naruto bersendawa dengan keras. Jorok sekali. Untung saja tidak ada pengunjung, kecuali kami, "berikan Sakura-_chan _hadiah, _Teme_?" aku sudah menebak Naruto akan bertanya pertanyaan ini.

"Hn," jawabku tak acuh. Sebenarnya sebal karena tidak dapat memberikan Sakura hadiah dan juga tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Naruto mendengus tawa meledek, "kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya, ya?" aku tidak menjawab, yang kulakukan adalah memalingkan wajahku, "tentu saja kau tidak tahu," katanya sombong, "kenapa tidak mencari hadiah di sini saja? Mungkin ada barang-barang yang bagus yang dijual di stan-stan sini."

Naruto benar. Mencari hadiah untuk Sakura di sini adalah ide yang bagus, daripada tidak memberikannya hadiah sama sekali. Aku segera berlari ke luar dari kedai _ramen_. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali berteriak-teriak. Aku menyusuri stan-stan yang ada di festival Konoha _Gakuen _ini satu-satu, tapi tidak menemukan benda yang bagus yang dapat dijadikan hadiah untuk Sakura.

Gadis itu suka hujan, suka bintang, dan buku—aku hanya tahu itu. Dan di sini tidak ada satu pun stan yang menjual hujan ataupun bintang. Oh, tentu saja ... dua hal itu—bintang dan hujan—tidak mungkin di jual. Ah, buku! Di sini ada stan yang menjual buku-buku, tapi aku tidak tahu buku seperti apa yang dia suka. Dan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini—yang berkaitan dengan Sakura—aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak cukup dekat dengannya.

Tapi, terima kasih untuk sebuah stan permainan melempar bebek kayu yang bergerak dengan bola yang berhadiah sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang besar. Aku akan mengikuti permainan ini agar mendapatkan boneka beruang itu. Aku pikir, semua perempuan pasti menyukai boneka. Terlebih itu adalah boneka beruang.

...

Setidaknya perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Aku berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu, walaupun harus mencoba berpuluh-puluh kali dan memakan waktu yang lama. Melirik jam tanganku, sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan. Kalau tidak salah, sekarang Aftershocks sedang tampil di atas panggung. Itu adalah _band _yang sedang naik daun di Konoha. Kemudian.

Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Sakura, bertanya di mana ia sekarang. Dan senangnya bahwa balasan pesanku datang dengan cepat. Sakura bilang ia ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan; ikut menyaksikan Aftershocks. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang; sedang berjalan—membelah lautan manusia dengan boneka beruang coklat besar untuk Sakura.

Berjalan—menerobos lautan menusia yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak adalah sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Beberapakali aku harus membiarkan kakiku terinjak atau tubuhku terdorong dan tersikut. Terkadang juga aku harus terdiam di tengah-tengah keramaian. Tidak bisa bergerak. Dan mencari Sakura benar-benar sesuatu yang sulit.

Akhirnya aku menemukan Sakura, setelah mencarinya selama lebih dari 20 menit. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku. Seorang diri.

Aku meneriaki namanya, namun ia tidak menengok. Memanggilnya lagi, namun Sakura tetap tidak menoleh ke arahku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Dan ketika aku telah berdiri di samping Sakura, memanggil namanya dan memandang wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi (hanya binar hijaunya yang fokusnya jatuh ke sebuah titik dan menyiratkan ketidakpastian dan kekecewaan) namun Sakura tetap tidak menoleh ke arahku, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah binar hijaunya.

Dan akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti ini; terdiam dengan ketidakpastian yang kembali hadir dalam hijau irisnya.

Di depan sana. Delapan meter di depanku dan Sakura, Sai berdiri dengan seorang gadis. Saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan jemari mereka dan menyaksikan Aftershocks di atas panggung.

Ketidakpastian di dalam mata Sakura seketika hilang. Digantikan dengan suatu emosi yang tidak aku mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan aku tahu ia menyadari kehadiranku di sampingnya karena di detik selanjutnya ia bertanya kepadaku, walau dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada sosok Sai, "mau lihat kembang api bersama?"

...

A/N: Hallo! Maaf chapter sepuluh datang lama sekali. Maklum, ya kelas 12 lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas dan ngurusin buat SNMPTN. Hehehe.

sami haruchi 2 : terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca. Semoga suka sama chap ini :))

ChintyaMalfoy : bentar lagi mereka jadian kok. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya :))


End file.
